


One of the Pack

by 1DLover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Beta Niall, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mating, Mean Harry, My First Fanfic, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Pack Dynamics, Rich Harry Styles, Shy Louis, Top Harry, anne is the best mom ever, harry is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DLover/pseuds/1DLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles grew up surrounded by alphas and betas. The only two Omegas that he knew were his mother and his nanny till he was 5, Barbara. Harry didn't really care about being the Alpha of 100 families, or the money, or “the family business” he wanted to have parties date girls, fuck betas and enjoy life, he didn't want a wife and kids at 21, Aparently Anne had other plans for his next to be leader and son Harry, mating him with a totally opposite person. Will he end up running away of his responsibilities? or He'll find a way to get through this without killing his mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s in English because I’m not so good writing smut in Spanish... or in English ...I mean I’ve never ever write smut before jajaja we'll see. I feel kind of embarrassed to be honest.  
> So here we go, the characters are  
> Obviously Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
> I don’t believe in a secret romance between these two, it’s just fun to try and see what kind of dynamic they could possibly have of being in a real relationship. I don’t own One Direction or them individually
> 
> Sorry! it's my first time and english is not my first language
> 
> Thank you for reading this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH to My amazing New beta BlueBox for helping me in this

In this world there exists three kind of people.

 

The most dominant of the three is the alpha, bigger, stronger, perceptive, rough voice, tough to handle, hard to control during, his puberty and, while his rut, he is also usually bad temperament.  
They were born to be leader of a pack, usually no more than one for each family. Alphas can be either boys or girls but, only the males could be trained by the leader to one day be his successor. They have to fight against each other for the privilege of being leader, usually dying in the fight; most of the alphas prefer to fight until the opponent gives up his privilege of becoming leader, all this was if the pack was less archaic and more representative. In other packs there usually exists a hierarchy and only one family leader. Dominants are attracted to omegas and in special cases betas. The female alpha can have babies if she is mated with another male alpha, and she can impregnate an omega girl but not an omega boy. If she gets pregnant from another alpha male all babes will be alphas, the alphas usually have tough work or jobs that depend on his family position and his status on the anarchy of the pack.

The second dominant was the beta, born with poor privileges. Usually all beta families are part of the middle class, conformed by both betas or beta and omega. They are not carriers, most betas are boys and the girls have almost zero possibility of having babies, a beta that rarely gets pregnant can only give birth to betas. They have the same physical characteristics of an alpha, except the copulation; they can be attracted to other alphas and omegas, but usually an omega will search for an alpha for mating. Similar to normal humans, betas are usually in charge of hospitals, maternity care, and direct and delicate contact with other alphas and omegas for being less dangerous than alphas and stronger than omegas, their essence is essentially musky and usually weaker than alphas or omegas. A beta has to be under radar since they are 45% weaker than any alpha and usually a teen male or a hormonal male alpha would try and fight with a male beta, since betas don't have the instinct to find protection, protect or be protected they are the ones who choose to decline or accept a battle; beta girls are attracted to other betas, alphas or a female omega but not to a male omega. 

The third and last of the categories, is the omega, they are actually 60% weaker than any alpha. Female omegas can get pregnant from a female or male alpha and in rare cases from a beta male, they can be attracted to any beta and inclusively other male omegas. A female omega can't get pregnant from a male omega. There are females than male omegas, an omega usually is trained to be a good mate. They prepare all their life to take care of a household. They tend to have a weak complex and sweet essence. The male omegas are usually weaker than the females during pregnancy and birth of the baby. During their early years an omega is fragile and needs to be protected, usually the strong essence of their father or parents is enough to be protected from other alphas. They are usually sweet, calm, and assertive, perfect for teaching the first years of learning, both males and females can nurse their new born. Usually they can take care of other omegas babes and can be in the presence of other little betas, an omega can be close to a growing alpha until they reach 12 or 13 years of age, from that point forward usually betas are the ones teaching and being closer to alphas.

The packs of ABOs are usually from 10 to 15 families depending on the monetary power of the alpha leader. The position of every family drifts on the majority or minority of alphas, omegas and the composition of the family, for example in a pack of ABOs, an ideal family would be an alpha, omega and pups. It can't be an alpha and alpha because they can't have more than one or two kids, and usually they are all alphas. A beta and a beta (if they can get pregnant) can only have betas. The only mixture that is balanced and can have alpha, omega and beta is alpha and omega. Usually there exist equality, some sort of reproduction control and usually in the important packs the family can choose the future mate of their successors.

The most powerful and archaic pack of ABOs in the UK is the Styles pack, in Cheshire, this pack has almost 100 families. All of them are led by the Styles-Twist dynasty. The first leader, Des Styles, had an accident 8 years ago that left him in a comma. Anne Styles ,his wife and omega, had to choose another alpha to be the leader. Anne styles was the matriarch of the dynasty, she give birth to 2 kids, both alphas, a girl named Gemma and a boy named Harry. Since the oldest, Gemma, was a girl she couldn't become the leader so, Harry had to be the next in line, he was only 11 when his dad had the accident and that's why Anne had to get remarried.

Healthy or not, Harry would have to be leader of the Styles pack one he turned 21. 

Robin loved Harry and Gemma like they were his own children, he and Anne tried to have more kids but, unfortunately Anne couldn't have more kids.

Robin was the legal leader, but because he wasn't the actual successor in line Anne had to make a lot of hard decisions by herself for example choose between continue being hierarchy or change and be like other less powerful packs; their people loved them but it was hard to control 100 families all by themselves, so she did what she thought would be the best, she asked her people what they wanted, it wasn't estrange to know that in fact almost all the families wanted to keep being hierarchy. Decided then, Anne had to be strong and do the best she could to keep her family being the most powerful pack of all the UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok !Now that doesn't have any mistakes, tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, second one!

Harry Styles grew up surrounded by alphas and betas. The only two Omegas that he knew were his mother and his nanny till he was 5, Barbara. The curly haired boy didn't really care about being the Alpha responsible of 100 families, or the money and prestige wich being par of such a long dinasty entails, He would rater die before taking the “ family business” But what Harry does not undertand is the severity of His current Philosophy. farther than the parties, date girls, fuck betas and enjoy life, His future is, whether he likes it or not to have a wife and kids at 21, to rule the cheshire pack and to be a good leader. But to be fair honest, Who in their right mind would want that? The prospect of a life already planned, with nothing new, no surprises, no mistakes, boring and tasteless, NO! He refuses to be taken as some sort of prefabricated Leader, the perfect stereotype of a perfect alpha, living with the sole purpose of leading and protecting for the rest of his life. Just thinking about it brings nothing but pure agony to the boy. He wanted nothing but live his life with no compromise wahtsoever. He was mad at both his dad and his mother. Why couldn't Robin just take care of all these people and let Harry have the time of his life? God only knows how long he has spent studying , preparing war tactics , practicing! He is ready to kill, ready for a fight, He could kill with his bare hand, He couldn't spend the rest of his life behind an aok desk so far away from the action.

 

 

You see the Styles weren't so innocent and pure as some people thought, they were hard with the outsiders, they broke bones, gave pain and killed people to prove the Highness of their pack, what they do was not a secret but it wasn't like they were keeping it as one, the Styles were almost like a mob they gave security and safety but, they earn money for it. The people love them because they bring protection. Apart from his own pack a lot of people from outside wanted to have a little bit of that protection, other little packs and others who were exiled or loners needed this, Such people always need some kind of protection, that feeling of safety for them and theirs and who better to give it to them than the oldest and biggest pack of all the UK.

 

waking up at 7 am was definitely not something the green haired boy would normaly do, That's why, He now wonders why was He awakened so early in the morning, And why it had to by by such an incredibly annoying but familiar voice, his best friend and almost brother Liam.

 

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!!!? Come on wake up!" shouted Liam now removing Harry’s blanket.

 

"What do you want Liam? Leave me alone you ... you big dork! I'm sleeping." Harry said huffy and a little stroppy, pulling his blanket back over his body.

 

“Oh no you aren't! Come on Harry, don’t go back to sleep man!" Pleaded Liam as he saw Harry's eyes closing. Liam jerked the blanket away from Harry's body and threw it onto the floor.

“Shut it Liam, be a good friend and stop keeping me up I have an awful, awful hangover.” Harry's voice started getting quieter as he drifted back to sleep.

 

"Sorry but your mother wants to see you. Harry come on!" Harry stiffened involuntarily at the words talks with mom are never fun, Liam, with a lot of effort, put Harry in a more appropriate position for a talk.

 

“And besides, it's your own fault you're hungover! You, my dear friend, were the one drinking like a sailor and pulling on a show last night, so deal with it!"

“Liam,” Harry answered with a pout that really should not have been endearing, but made Liam's frown disapear

Liam smiled and rolled his eyes “Ok I’ll give you an aspirin but get ready, please,” he decided to add a please, this was his future alpha he was talking to after all. He found an aspirin in the top drawer of the nightstand and handed it to Harry, “here.”

 

“Thank you Li,” Harry said trying and failing to mimic a child's voice.

“Shut up Harry,” Liam almost let out a chuckle, almost.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You see, Liam was an alpha, his family was very influential in the pack, Liam was the son of the most skilled tactician of the land, His position on the pack was as important as Harry's, He was older than the green eyed boy, They met each other when the Payne family visited the Styles after Leader Des' accident. Liam, from the other side of the big salon watched curiously from his chair sitting, like his father, in a silent and respectful position, How little Harry was talking animatedly with everyone, ignoring the big problems surrounding the pack, Harry was living inside his little head, screaming, running, and doing all sort of inappropriate things, things that Liam’s own parents would never let Him do. It was quite funny now that He remembers, Harry was a ball of sunshine since that age, He was so polite with the elders, such a gentle man, but such a fucking pain in the ass at times. Yes He was cute, and really nice when you get to know him, but with a particular actitud towards new kids.

Liam was minding his own bussiness, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye when it happened, Harry from nowhere saw him staring, green eyes suddenly focused on hazel ones with such a serious frown, Liam didn't know what to do, ashamed of himself and embarrased of being caught looking at him, he panicked, quicly looking away anywhere but the curly haired boy, As an attempt to cover up his naughty actions, But he knew better than that, It was usless, too late, It was over, he was now to comfront the situation and be a man, even if his cheeks were pink and he feel like crying. Looking again, Harry was getting closer he noticed, trying to delay the inevitable liam focus his eyes somewhere else, to fake ignorance towards his own criminal actions, the older boy shifted his gaze to one of the exquisite doors of the mansion cheeks getting even more pink than before.

 

Harry got closer to Liam and stared him, Liam held his breath, He would never have guessed what happened next. Out of nowhere the younger with weeping voice said "You are taller than me!" almost in tears.

 

Liam didn't know what to do, did he do something wrong apart from spying? Was it wrong that he was taller than Harry? He didn't know what to say, he was just opening his mouth to say maybe 'Sorry' but a voice beat him to it and then he saw a face full of freckles saying:

 

"Stop crying you baby! Don't be a fool Harry he is tall because he is older like me! You are little because you are only 11!"

 

Then Harry replied "Shut up Gem I'm not little! I'm going to be the leader!!"

 

"Yeah but you'll be a really small one Harry!" Gemma said smugly, gesturing with two finger the height that Harry was at the time.

 

"No I won't! I'm gonna get big! I'll be bigger than you, I'll be the biggest in the pack!"He turned back to Payne, blinking quickly to get rid of all the tears

 

"No you won't! You are gonna stay that size!"Gemma teased him again.

 

Harry shook his head "No!"

 

"YES"

 

"NOOOOO"

 

"Yes infinite times plus one! Ha, I win!"

 

Harry stared at Gemma with those big deer eyes and then he just stood there and started to cry. Liam didn't know what to do as he watched the two siblings bickering. It was worst tham with Ruth and Nicola! This was maybe a billion times worst, If dad it's watching I'm a dead kid Liam thought to himself

 

"MOOOOOOM!!!!!" he screamed, then taking off towards Anne, still crying.

 

Gemma then rolled her eyes saying “There he goes again. He always does the same, he can't discuss a thing! Don’t be sad it's not your fault he is just pissed that he can't be leader."

 

Liam was going to ask why when Anne suddenly started talking "Gemma, sweetheart, what did I say about bullying your baby brother?" she asked, brows arched.

 

"Mom! He started it he said to..." She trailed of then turned to Liam. "Uhm what's your name?"

 

 

"Uhhh..." Liam was caught off guard as all eyes turned to him.

 

"So, um your name?" Gemma said impatiently. For a girl she surely was dominant,Liam thought

 

"Li... Liam…I," He stuttered out, nervous under all the stares.

 

"Ok, thanks! Mom" She went on "he asked why Liam was tall, as if it was Liam's fault to be that tall and he was rude so I defended Liam!"

 

"Is that true baby?" Anne asked, to the now being hugged furiously between Anne's arms and chest, Harry.

 

"But she said that I was little! I'm not little! I'm the leader!" Harry whined as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

 

"Oh baby, you are tall for your age did you knew that?" Harry only shook his head, his curls shaking furiously.

 

"But its true honey, you are taller than most 11 year old kids! So you are a big boy!" Anne said, trying to convince Harry that he wasn't small.

 

"Really?" Said Harry not truly convinced but almost there.

 

"Yes honey! Why would i lie to you?" She asked, "I don't know" Harry replied shrugging. He was an smart kid, He knew exactly what he was doing, both Gemma and Him learned a long time aHow easier was to win this kind of fights when you have mom at your side defending you. Harry was not sad anymore, He was never sad actually, it was part of his brilliant strategy to get Anne's attention, and it did work. "But you weren't really nice to Liam he was just trying to be nice and quiet like a good, big boy and you made him feel a little bit bad. So how about being a big boy and apologize okay?" Anne said in a sweet voice.

 

"Umm," Harry said, staring dumbly at Liam. Harry wasn't used to having to apologize since he was the future alpha.

 

 

"Honey come on." Anne said before pulling Harry up from her lap to walk towards Liam, still sitting in his chair.

 

"Sorry that you are taller than me Liam." Harry whispered not making eye contact with Liam, a small blush tinted his cheeks. Anne was pulled away by a group of adult's, talking about new pack matters.

 

 

"Harry?!" Gemma yelled.

 

"Okay!" Harry yelled back at Gemma, "Sorry that I said that you were taller than me." Harry said to Liam, this time making direct eye contact with him.

 

"And?" Gemma urged Harry on.

 

"And being mean to you." Harry said anger starting to lace into his tone.

 

"And?" Gemma urged farther.

 

“And not being polite.” Harry's voice was getting quieter, while more anger started to show. He turned back to Gemma and rolled his eyes.

 

“And?” Gemma ignored the eye roll, and continued to urge Harry to apologize for everything.

 

 

"What more?!" Harry yelled turning back to Gemma, his anger completely taking over now.

 

 

"And." said Gemma grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him up from the chair.

 

"Would you like to be my friend" Harry said calmly, his anger already vanished, with a warm smile on his face. Gemma let go of Liam;s hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook Liam's hand like a gentleman saying, "We are friends now right?"

 

For the first time since their confrontation Liam could talk properly. "Yeah." Both of the boys laughed, Harry grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him off toward the house to play with his toys.

 

Since that day Liam and Harry have been best friends. Liam would come to Harry's house, walk to school together, date girls together, lay in the same room till late in the morning talking about how it would feel to be a grown alpha and be able to knot someone, and imagine what kind of girl they'd be mated to.

Those times, according to Harry, were the best.

Fast forward some years and Liam's family allowed him to move in with Harry and his family because being alpha now Liam was on track to be the second leader after Harry. Liam was in change of watching Harry, paying attention to the people around him and protecting him every minute, basically Liam was supposed to keep being a really good friend as always, but paid for it. So everything was crazy good.

 

 

 

 

 

"How is your head feeling Harry?" Liam said tentatively, But It was just a mere formality, He knew exactly How Harry was feeling

"I feel like shit Liam. Is it really necessary to do this?"

"Harry watch your language! Yes it is your mother requested your immediate presence in her office so, sorry man but you know how she gets so just hurry up, okay? Maybe she'll just talk about your recent behavior. you know?"  
"Oh shit, you don't think she knows about the car crash do you!?" Harry suddenly stopped and whisper shouted at Liam. “Oh God, I’m screwed Liam!”

 

“Yeah, but either way you have to go, so keep walking Mr. Soon-To-Be-Leader." Liam said in a jokingly manner, to light the younger's mood,  Of course it was in vain, For Harry It was just another thing for him to roll his eyes at, It made something inside him twist and squirm and he had to work hard to squelch the feeling because everytime, Liam did as much as mention the word Leader, alpha or pack all together, Harry knew in the back of his mind that his time as a free Man was runing out, Even if as a joke, he didn't wanted to be reminded of his future.

 His swung his feet over the side of the bed and lurched out of it, stumbling blindly toward the bathroom. The sooner he got this over with the better.

 

 

 

 

 

Walking towards to long corridor, Harry stopped by the mirror beside His mom's office door and fixed his hair, flipping it to the side then combing his fingers through it. Since He was of age, at 16, when his rut started to apear once every 3 months, Harry suffered a long list of changes, from his voice to the way he reacts on certain situations, it was not a surprise that part of all those changes was the change from almost care free to meticulously messy.  Once he thought he looked presentable he side-stepped so he was in front of the door.

 

Wondering what exactly did His mother wanted to discuss with him, a numerous quantity of posible options was triggered inside his curly head 'Did she know about the parties and the girl?" He wonders, mind already thinking hundred of posible things "Shit she's going to fucking cut my nuts!' Harry thought frantically as he slowly started turning the door knob. Hands trembling in anticipation.

'Ok! Fake your innocence Harry, You can do this champ! Put those deer eyes, yeah, yeah, you are good.'

 

"M...Mommy? Mom… Mother? " Harry whispers, his fear clearly back.

 

"Darling, come in! " Anne said excitedly from behind her desk, better than Robin's or Harry's itself.

 

"So?" Harry questioned. 'She seems to be calm but that can be a trick!' He thought to himself.

 

"Sweetheart I-" Harry quickly cut her off  “Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Mom! But you have to understand I’m 19 I love sex! And parties… ” Harry said frantically, trailing off towards the end.

 

“Yeah I know baby bu-" She was cut off again by Harry “Mom, I'm old enough to have sex, besides I-I'm an alpha I basically need it!" Harry stuttered.  
  


 

“Harry, sweetheart I-” Being repeatedly cut off by Harry was starting to piss her off.

 

“Mom-” Harry tried to start another defense but was cut off this time by his mother.

 

“Harry!” Anne yelled. That made Harry stop, quickly sitting again and keeping silent.  
  


 

“I'm not going to ground you for the parties and the… girls Harry" Anne said reasonably, voice growing quiet from embarrassment towards the end.

 

Harry then let out all the air he didn’t know he was holding since the beginning. It was routine, Anne would always scared the shit out of Harry for the simpliest of things, Maybe for letting The car parked outside the house, For bringing a beta home without consulting, or even 

 

"Uh? What? Thank god, thank you! You're the best mom, that was stressing me out so much! That’s all you wanted to tell me right? Okay now I get to go?" said Harry rising himself from his chair.

 

 

"Not so quickly Harry." Harry quickly sat back down.

'OH shit! Here it comes something even worst, shit she know about the car. It was old, and we have like 7 more!' Harry defended himself in his head. “Mom If this is about the car, I swear it was Not my fault, i really need to leave that clear, I'm sorry for the car! We have like 7 more thou-" He quickly blurted out but was quieted by the raise of his mothers hands.

 

"That's not what i wanna talk about Harry." Anne said sternly, her son's outbursts getting on her nerves.

 

"What did you wanna talk about then?” said Harry quickly trying to avoid the car thing.

 

“Yeah we’ll talk about the car later now. I want to talk about something more important. I want to talk about your fiancé Harry."

 

"Fian…fiancé? My what?!" Harry yelled quickly standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne opened the mail box, it was all pay checks, bank statements, family business deals, and Thank-You cards from people outside Cheshire telling how happy they were about the protection, all the usual mail except for one.

"Uh? What is this?" Anne questioned quietly to herself.  
It was a letter; the Envelope was white with a...white rose "The Yorkshire pack!" Anne suddenly shouted out, then looked around to make sure no one heard.

 

The Yorkshire pack is the biggest pack if you're talking about territory. Their land is divided in 3 parts; North, West and East. which covered the most part of northern England.

The Tomlinson family was one of the most controversial dynasties of all the UK and maybe Europe. Johannah Poulston, in the Matriarchal position of the pack was married 2 times before finding her present husband and actual leader of The Yorkshire pack. This particular family, the Tomlinson's, were under a really curious spell; with only one exception all the kids were omegas:

Charlotte Tomlinson  
Felicite Tomlinson  
Phoebe Tomlinson  
Daisy Tomlinson  
Louis Tomlinson  
Doris Poppet Deakin  
Ernest Rupert Atholl Deakin

 

In a family of 6 kids, 4 were girls and 2 were boys, one of them with the big bless of being the only alpha. However weird it was, it was the last son. Ernest, who turned out to be the only Alpha in the family.

Johannah, or Jay as most called her, was smart and she was known to find ways to marry all her children to big alphas, with big names that will, in the close future be leaders of his own pack, doing this she makes relationships between them; This wasn't the usual thing to do, it was an archaic way to find stability and a possible war alliance but at the same time was a really stigmatized action.

His first child, Charlotte Tomlinson, married at 18 with an alpha from Cambridgeshire. Felicity, the second daughter, at 16 with a leader from the big Manchester pack. The twins Phoebe and Daisy, were both taken to Big London and Lancashire to tide broken relationships, they are to be married in a year. Doris the last one of the girls doesn't have a certain future yet and Ernest her twin will be leader.

 

But nothing is set in stone for Louis Tomlinson, the other boy. The one that maybe couldn't have a good position. He was a male omega.

Anne started to read the letter from the Yorkshire pack:

 

**_Dear sister, Anne Styles from Cheshire, matriarch of the Styles pack._ **

**_I, Matriarch from The Yorkshire pack, Mother of the Tomlinson's, Johannah Poulston salute you with big joy and sorority love, wishing health and long prosperity to you and your people._ **

**_Excuse us for finding this to be the only way of expressing our total support and our gratitude for your service to all the packs in the region._ **

**_Well is known by all the packs from north to south, east and west, that your's is the one with most power and command in these lands._ **

**_As you might think, greeting and wishing prosperity is not the main reason of these warm words; in fact, what is full concern to you is my solution to both, your problems and mine._ **

**_Our pack, the Tomlinson pack, is in fact full of possible candidates to you next to be leader, Harry. If I'm not mistaken your Alpha does not have a mate, yet you all need him with a good one; delicate and submissive, quiet but observant; Conservative but open to changes, smart but humble; straightforward but with good manners in all, you need a perfect mate for your leader._ **

****

**_You need an Omega, we need ties, we need good relationships, we, my dear friend, need allies._ **

**_Here is my proposal:_ **

**_I'll give you my only omega son to be your future leader's mate. I promise good behavior, good manners, submission and a lot of grandchildren._ **

**_He is a full omega, and he is the most maneuverable of all my dear children_ **

****

**_Louis, my dearest child, has a beauty surpassing even the loveliest rose of these lands, the most beautiful landscape, and the most gracious swan of this earth._ **

****

**_He is thousand times more shocking than the highest mountain, essence more suffocating than incense and sweeter than berries; He was born with eyes of a blue deeper than the sea, better curves than any female and of course a perfect education._ **

****

**_Anne, listen, not like a matriarch or wife, listen like a mother, my son is perfect for your people, he will not disappoint neither you nor me._ **

****

**_Let me know your answer._ **

****

**_Until then,_ **

**_Your sister and friend_ **

****

**_Johanna._ **

****

 

At the end of the letter she found a portrait

"An old fashioned way of doing this kind of proposals Johanna..." Anne said quietly to herself as she walked back to the house.

 

But then she took a look at the picture...

'What a lovely thing we have here.' Anne thought...

 

It was the little omega, Louis.

At the reverse of the picture was written in black ink:

' _This is my little boy, Louis William Tomlinson._

_I know, he is a Charming child, with only 14 he is a truly a gentleman._

_I showed him pictures of Harry..._  
_He is already very fond of your boy Anne... He knows how important it is to you and, he wants to be part of your family. Be good with him, and tell Harry to take good care of my boy, he is really fragile and too sweet for his own good.'_

 

In the photo was Louis dressed in a cute summer suit, with a really delicate dress shirt with tiny little blue stripes, shorts with a shade of blue similar to the stripes on his top, He was holding his little white sneakers posing subtly for the camera. In the background their was clear view of the beach.

'Well, he is a really cute thing, but... Is he ready to have a mate? Has he even had his first heat?' Anne thought. "Oh good lord what to do?" She whispered looking up at the sky.

 

* * *

 

"Louis, honey,” murmured Johanna gently awakening Louis "Uhm?" Louis let out a small cute noise, not wanting to be awakened. With only fourteen years He was yet to have his first heat, His physique was like any fourteen year old, but slightly more delicate, rosy cheeks, beautiful blue eyes, and stunning sunbathed skin.

 

"Baby, wake up, I have a surprise for you" Louis rolled over onto his back with a groan, finally admitting defeat and patting around searching for his comfy pillow with those last words young Louis was now up and rubbing the sleep out from his eyes sweetly asking "What it is Mummy?" Because even if he was upset at being awakened so suddenly, He couldn't be angry at his mom.

 

"First a Good morning kiss would you love?" said Johanna, pointing to her cheek, waiting for a kiss, it was how Louis grew up, Surrounded by kisses and hugs, He loved those. "Good morning Mummy!" Said Louis laughing and kissing his mother's cheek " I migh star to actually charge you for those uhh?"Louis Joke while He wrinkled his nose. 

Jay chuckled as she squeezed Louis’s cheeks between his fingers, smiling proudly. "You would baby I know they'll always be free for me, right?" She playfully asked knowing the answer either way, Louis barked out a laugh and threw his head back replying "You know me too well Mom!"

 

"Of course I know you, you naughty boy" She responds inmmediatly "now about the surprise..." She beggins, Look at Louis with amusement and the little omega gets closer to his mom, trying to look what is between her hands.

 

 

"You want to see a really cute alpha boy?" She asks

"Cute? I thought that alphas were big and strong not cute mum! Well except Ernest." Louis frowned tilting his head, _Oh_ , Johanna though, _it's true Louis has never seen other young alphas, after all he only has omega sisters and his baby brother wasn't a complete alpha just yet,  
_

 

"Yes Loubear, but, this is a young one, older than your little brother but not old as your father"

 

"And is he dangerous, mum?" said an almost impatient Louis, This whole alpha thing was getting him pretty excited! "No sweetheart, well, I hope not..." Louis look at his mum tilting his head in a really cute way "Are you not sure? I thought you knew everything!"  Louis frowned

 

"Not everything little lou, But almost" She quietly replies, Louis Nodded, beliving his mother, as alway, something that could bring him troubles in the future Johanna thougth, but at the same time, she didn't wanted to take away Louis innocence and fill him with prejudices and untrust  "But now we'll see how dangerous he looks!"

 

Jay removed a small picture from a box that she was holding,"There," she said pointing at the picture, "He sweetheart, is a young alpha."

 

Louis looked at the portrait for a long time, eyes wide, this alpha was really beautiful! But, how? How could he be an alpha and yet look so nice and warm, and good... Louis felt the blush on his face almost before he’d registered what his mom had said "What? " He asked eyes still glued to the portrait "Louis, I was asking you if you think he is cute?"

 

"I gue-I guess" The little omega quietly Replied, something inside of Louis woke up, Something deep inside his chest, a weird sensation He couldn't quite name, It wasn't like any other.

 

"Mum?" Said Louis almost in a whisper

 

"Yes Lou?"

"Is he my mate?"

Louis asked almost scared

 

"You want him to be your mate, baby?" Said Johanna not like a challenge just curiosity about the sudden question.

 

"I... I don't know"

 

Jay laughed softly, "It's ok baby... You like him?"

 

"I-I think so" said Louis with a little smile, he didn't even look away from the picture.

 

"Aw sweetheart it's ok... Here," said Johanna pulling Louis into a big hug, "He is really handsome right?"

 

"Yes!" answered Louis quickly.

 

Anne laughed "Calm down baby, okay? Now, go and get ready for breakfast"

 

"But mum, I'm still sleepy!"

 

"Okay but just 10 more minutes, yeah?" Jay smiled, heart swells in her chest. She still couldn't believe how cute her son was in the mornings.

 

"Thank you!" Louis said giving a little smile anda kiss on her right cheek."Mum... Uh" Louis ask, already tucked up in bed like a little caterpillar "Yes, Lou bear?"

 

"Can I-Can I keep-Can I keep harry?..."

 

"What sweetie?" Anne asked him, easy smile on her face to show that she was only teasing, making Louis turn red as a tomato She laughed quietly and sat back on the side of the bed looking at Louis "S-sorry, I meant can I keep the ...portrait?" Said Louis, furiously blushing looking down into his lap.

 

"Yeah baby, you can keep Harry," Jay said placing the picture on the nightstand and quietly leaving the room. Before closing the door she looked back to see Louis staring dreamily at the portrait of Harry.

 

* * *

 

Robin, was coming back into the house territory, he spotted Anne coming towards the car. A group of alphas were disturbing a city, so him, as the leader had to go and make everything safe.

 

"Oh! Hi love!" Anne greeted Robin.

 

"Hey sweetheart, what happened? You usually never come down here to say hi." asked the alpha, as he stepped out of his Range Rover, Noticing the sudden high pitch on her voice H asks "Are you alright?" years of marriage Had made Robin acquire certain level of skills when it comes to decipher what's exactly going on inside His wife's head.

 

"Yeah, it's because I was a little anxious to talk with you." She starts trying to find a way to explain the situation, She's playing with her hair, Robin notice, a habit acquired long ago , which suggests to Robin about the importance of the issue.

 

"Well it must be something important, so? "

 

"Well... You know... Johanna... The matriarch from the... "

 

"Yeah... The pack from Yorkshire, what happen with them?"

 

"They sent a letter..."

 

"They what?"

 

"Sent a letter Robin."

 

"Well yeah I know that but... Why?"

 

"Read it yourself..." Said Anne now passing the letter that she, moments ago was reading in the driveway.

Robing took the letter and began to read... Then he saw the portrait of Louis.

 

"Well... He is a cute little thing but..."

 

"I know!! That's what I said..."

 

"He hasn't had his first heat, just yet, I can tell Anne. He's just a baby!"

 

"Yeah Robin but... Harry needs something to keep him out of trouble. He is the one, I know, even if he is just a child, I know it."

 

"Anne... Are you sure about this? Harry is going to be really mad about this and you know that, he doesn’t want responsibilities just yet! he said that at 21 he would be leader but now he wants space..."

 

"Yes but... Let's be honest for a moment okay? He has never even brought a decent omega to meet us!”

 

"Anne! Taylor was a lovely girl!"

 

"Yeah, and now she is a really weird girl that is constantly stalking your son!"

 

"Kendall wasn't so bad"

 

"She was a beta! And too young for him! She wasn’t even in the Cheshire pack! Her family wasn't from a good pack."

 

"Anne! You... Are you listening to yourself dear? She is young? This kid is only fourteen!"

 

"But he looks better than any other omega prospect! And his family is a good family; we know Johanna she is a good mother."

 

"Are you doing this for those problems years ago Anne?"

 

"No Robin, everything is good now, I just... I feel like he is the right..."

 

Then robin took Anne's hands in his. "If you think it's a good idea then it has to be one, you know I'll support you in everything."

 

"Thank you Robin." Anne said relieved.

 

And Robin only smiled, hoping for the best but also expecting the worst, 'How would Harry react to all this?' He thought, but kept it to himself.


	4. Hard As Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one yay!

"Your fiancé Harry..." Anne reiterated, looking at Harry sternly.

 

"Yeah I heard that part but, mother you said that I wouldn't have to deal with being leader until I was at least 21! I'm 19!” Harry said in an unbelieving tone.

 

"I know Harry! I know! But...”

 

"No! Mom you promised to put a hold on all this alpha leader stuff till I was 21!" Harry said, abruptly standing, nearly knocking his chair over.

 

"Sorry son but, it has to be this way! I'm so sorry. You'll like it I promise! I..."

 

"I doubt it!" Harry abruptly interrupted his mother. 

 

"Come on Harry, it's a good omega, I know it son!" Anne pleaded with her son, trying to make him see the good in this deal.

 

"How is she?" Harry sat back down and looked out the window behind his mother.

 

"Who?" Anne questioned, slightly confused by Harry's quieter tone.

 

"My fucking fiancé mom! How is she?" Harry's anger returned with full force.

 

"Harry language please, you may be the future alpha of this pack but I am still your mother! And... He is..."

 

"He!? Its a boy? Mom what are you saying!?" Harry ran his hands through his hair slightly tugging the thick strands.

 

"I know that you have been with girls most of the time but... He is a good one, Harry, ." Said Anne trying to get him to see the picture of Louis 

 

"NO! I don't want to see, I... if I don't like boys how am I supposed to bond with that!” Harry said pointing at the picture, not even taking a glance at it.

 

"Harry watch your mouth!" Anne said, now a little bit nervous about this deal.

 

"I don't like men, mother! I fucking like girls!" Harry screamed just in time for Robin to walk through the door of the office. Robin glanced at Harry then looked at Anne seeing the lack of patience in her eyes.

 

"Harry to your room now!" Robin commanded, using his alpha voice. Harry was an alpha but not leader yet, so he was still under Robin's dominance.

 

Harry silently went back to his room, pissed off, and with a dull throbbing in his temples.  
_________________________

"How was it Hazz?" Liam questioned as Harry walked into the room. Harry walked over to flop onto his bed while Liam stood beside it.

"Liam... I... I have a fiancé." Harry muttered into the pillow his face was stuffed into. Liam's mouth dropped open, as it did often, and he fell down onto the bed next to Harry, but laying on his back.

"You... You what?" Liam muttered in disbelief.

"You heard me, don't be an idiot! This is serious, Liam! They told me, they promised me nothing alpha or this leader shit until I turned 21!"

"But... But why? Did they give you an explanation?" Liam asked, propping himself up onto his elbows, looking over at the back of Harry's head.

"I was so pissed I didn't even pay attention to mom!"

"But... At least you know and it's not going to be some big surprise when she gets here. So um.. how is she?" Liam asked nervously.

Harry growled and flipped over onto his back to look at Liam. "That's the worst fucking part, Liam! It's not even a fucking girl its one of those male omegas!!"

"Wa... Harry they did know about the betas and omega girls right?"

"Yeah I think... Liam I don't want a fiance." Harry whispered the last part as if it were a secret, when Liam made eye contact with Harry he could see the gloss that had formed over his eyes.

"I know Harry, it must suck to be put through this." Liam said sympathetically, then leaned over and patted Harry on the back for comfort. 

_________________________

"I love my fiancé mom!" Louis squealed, almost throwing himself onto his bed to scream. 

"Calm down baby, we want you intact! You have to be ready to go in 5 days, let me enjoy your healthy and beautiful face before you go!" Jay said in a loving tone, looking at her oldest son like he was the reason the sun came up every morning.  
__________________________

 

Anne sent a letter to Johanna arriving 3 days later:

"Johanna, 

I'll not be formal, we both know each other, you are a big part of my past, I know about your pack, and your daughter pack.

We'll talk about what concerns us both, your beautiful BUT young son Louis, I know that you want to have relationships between us but, it's your son who we are talking about, Johanna, and he is only fourteen years old. I'm sure he hasn't even had his first heat just yet, right?" Johanna smiled fondly, yes her Louis was still her little baby, she thought to herself then continued reading. "But, putting as side the heat and mating, I like your son, I see the beauty in his face as you described it in your letter, I know that he'll be a good mate, that's why we:

Cheshire-Styles Pack accept your Omega son Louis Tomlinson from The Yorkshire Pack as future mate of Harry styles, future alpha leader."

Oh...

"We want Louis here soon, we'll send someone to protect him during his flight to Cheshire. Don't worry, he'll be protected and we' will take care of him.

Johanna,  
I know that past times have been rough on us, but we shall stick together as a family, your people and mine are the same, big hearts and big hopes. We both know that war is not the answer; Come to me dear, we shall always, stick together. 

Love and prosperity to you and yours

Your dear cousin, 

Anne."

________________________

"I feel like this isn't real mom," Louis whispered, thinking that maybe this was a dream.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I mean, I'll go and be someone's mate, I'll be Harry's mate " Louis said smiling to Johanna.

"Sweetheart I want you to know that everything I do, I do it because I love you and I want the best for you and your sisters okay?"

"Okay..."

"Louis, Harry might be hard at the beginning but be persistent and patient! Teach him that you are worth everything, be a good omega! And protect yourself from everyone...maybe even Harry okay? Finally, I want you to never stop being you? Also be nice to Anne, me and her are really close friends."

"Who is Anne?"

"She is Harry's mum, Loubear."

"And she is as sweet as you mummy?"

"Yeah baby, she is really sweet make sure to always be as close as you can with her, I know that she'll always protect a little omega, like you."

"Mum..."

"Yeah baby?"

"I'll miss you so much" Louis muttered, a stray tear slowly rolling down his pink cheek.

"I know baby... but you have to be strong okay?" Said Johanna now pulling Louis into a hug and down onto the bed.

"I'll miss you too..." That's the last thing Louis heard before falling asleep, dreaming of Harry and Anne, even if he didn't know what she looked like. He dreamed of how happy he would be living there, and how Harry would love and treat him like a princess.

 

 

Harry wasn't a stupid posh kid; he found a place to go years ago, where he could just forget about everything. He always lied to Liam, like this time, telling him that he needed time to be alone and process all this mess. But the truth was that Harry didn't need to process anything, or think about anything, he needed to fight. Every time something or someone was pissing him off, he went to the deepest part of the woods, no one would dare report that he had been there. No one wanted to be asked about what was happening down there, Harry did not care about the other people's “business.” He just wanted to fight someone; fights between alphas for money were illegal and Harry knew it but he needed some relief.

 

Zayn showed him the fights, he was surprisingly an omega, but nobody would mess with him, his family was wealthy, but not very public. He started to earn his own money at 16 without his family's consent. Obviously Zayn wasn't alone, to his right side was Paul Higgins personal bodyguard and alpha. He took care of Zayn when his family turned their backs on him, he treated him like his own son. To his left side was Perrie Edwards, Zayn’s Personal assistant. She had a secret crush on him, everybody knew it, but Zayn was already in love with an alpha. He was head over heels for Harry’s best friend Liam, even if Liam didn't know about his existence.

 

Harry found Zayn, near the fights, counting the money earned by the previous alpha.

 

“Hey, Harry, Long time no see, Want to fight?” Zayn asked quickly looking up from the money, then back down to continue counting.

 

“If you want me to, I need a big one this time.” Harry answered looking at the other alpha vomiting blood.

 

“Well, Uh Nick Grimshaw had a new alpha, want me to put you with him?” Zayn questioned then looked around, trying to spot Nick in the crowd. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t really care, I just want someone tough.” Harry said, he could feel the anger already coiling in his stomach.

 

“Okay I can hook you up. Hey Grimmy!" Zayn shouted suddenly, finally spotting Nick in the crowd. "Harry wants a fight with the new one!”

 

“Styles! What a big surprise, I thought that you were fucking Betas, not trying to be a bad ass fighter!”

 

“Grimmy shut up, or I'll tell your mommy what you do at night!” Harry replied with a smirk.

 

“Hey it was a joke, my future Leader Alpha, calm your tits." Nick said putting his hands up in surrender. "Okay this is Ed Sheeran, the big Teddy bear.” Nick motioned to the man beside him. He was a head taller then Harry but was built smaller and didn't look like the challenge that Harry wanted.

 

“Uh?” Harry stared dumbly at this 'Ed' character.

 

“Yeah his mom calls him that , he looks weak and adorable but on the inside he is a fucking hardcore alpha so don’t underestimate him.”

 

“My pleasure Ed, you’re going down.” Harry smirked as he walked towards Ed.

 

“Harry, don’t choose this to be your fist lose, okay? I bet a lot” Zayn said seriously.

 

“If I lose...” started Harry, unbuttoning his shirt, “I’ll present you with Liam.” Harry finished, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to Perrie.

 

“Ugh! Harry! You’re sweating.” Perrie squealed then dropped the shirt onto the ground.

 

 

“You better be serious, Harry, or I’ll Kill you” Zayn said while laughing loudly.

 

Grimmy entered the ring.

 

“OK little Ladies, I don’t care what you do with the other, you can give low blows, punches to the face or bites, just ... don’t kill the other, and if you do ... please don’t leave much blood, It’s fucking hard to clean that up.” Nick said before making a hasty exit out of the ring.

 

“Deal.” Said Ed lowly, then throwing a punch right to Harry’s stomach.


	5. Hello there, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This one it's a little bit more funny because i like to make you feel Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope You like it Comments are always welcome (:

Not even the fights could contain Harry for too long.

He was partying like crazy, having wild sex with any beta that would open their legs. The news about his future mate to be was too much, so he decided against his parent's wishes, and to have parties every day of the week, like a super bachelor party. Wasting no time in arranging the party, Liam just had to spread the news of a super party in a house outside the Styles' lands, nobody would know that Harry was the future alpha leader. Everyone would think that it was just a crazy posh beta with too much money in the bank, god knows why.

"Harry are you sure about all this?" Liam asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Yeah Liam I need it... This," Harry spread his arms and motioned to the large room they were standing in,  "my dear friend is my last night single, and i plan to spend it wisely!"

"Harry this is your second party, and your fiancé won't arrive until Saturday, so technically it's not your last night." Liam said trying to be the voice of reason.

"And?" Harry glared at Liam, not liking the rain on his parade.

"It's only Wednesday Harry," Liam ignored Harry's glare, he was used to the alpha's pouty behavior.

"Nonsense Liam! It's my last week as a free alpha! Let me enjoy it, man."

"Okay, but remember, don't do crazy shit like-" Liam was interrupted by Harry's loud laugh. 

"Crazy as What? Get someone pregnant with my pups? Mate with someone? I know I'm not stupid Liam, you sound like that bear that speaks about... fire safety and shit."

"Harry what are you talking about mate?" Liam questioned, a very confused and slightly worried expression on his face.

"The bear!" Harry said as if it made sense, chuckling slightly to himself.

"Are you… Are you comparing me with Smoky the bear? Dear lord, are you happy now? Are you properly wasted or do you need another beta to fuck, man?"

"Yeah that would be good thank you...very... much good sir..."

"Harry, I was joking!" Liam sputtered. 

"Liam, Bear... Fire Liam... You know what? You should be a fireman! Like those who save you know... people? Like, from buildings and things?" Harry slurred.

"From buildings and things..." Liam reiterated.

"Yeah!" Harry suddenly shouted making Liam flinch at the sudden noise. "Like that guy... Uhm I don't remember his name, but he was sick!"

"Yeah Harry"

“Yeah, Sophia  would be happy with the uniform , you could even try role-playing in sex!”

“Harry…shut up.” Liam cheeks were burning red.

A girl, who neither Harry nor Liam recognized, was approaching.

"Hey there?" She said in a flirtatious voice, pushing her chest out.

"Oh... Hi!... Who are you?" Said a really happy and drunk Harry.

"Harry!? I'm Kendall!  Your ex?" Kendall said in a shocked and angry tone.

"Ah mph, oh my beta girl! Yeah! My mom hated you a lot." Harry slurred, then chuckled.

"Yeah I know, that's the reason why we broke up." Kendall said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah... uhm... Want to have sex with me?" Harry was staring unashamedly at her breasts right now, his tongue just about hanging out.

"Of course." Kendall closed the space between them to plaster herself to Harry's side.

"Harry!!?" Liam said in shock, looking angrily at Harry.

"What, man? She is hot and she's practically gagging for it?"

"always for you alpha."

"See! Why did I ever break up with you?"

"Your mom." Kendall said.

"Oh yeah yeah the mom, how is _your_ mom?"

"Mad at you because you broke up with me."

A silence stretched before Harry licked his lips, then asked, "Still wanna have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Ok!Liam I'll be in the master bedroom, see me in uh," He looked at Kendall from her Ugg boots to her perfectly styled hair, "3 hours." Harry stated matter of factually.

"Harry! That’s mean just... just go and do your thing okay?"

"Sure thing! Okay, let's go...uhm...sweetheart?"

"Kendall!" She screeched annoyingly, then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Yeah! that... right Kendall."

 

* * *

  
   
   
"Louis, pack your things!"

"Mom! Doris gave me her teddy bear! She said its for good luck and to remember you guys."

"That's sweet baby, now help mummy choose your clothes."

"Mum, we did this yesterday I want to go play football" Louis whined, stomping his foot stubbornly.

"No honey! You have to stay inside! I don't want you to have an accident." Jay reasoned with her son.

"Moooooom!!"

"Go tell your dad to help me here..." Jay trailed off  as she started folding more clothes and putting them in the lavender suitcase.    
  


" Okay" Louis whispered already upset, it was hard for Louis, he didn't have friends and the only thing that he could do was play football and his mother wasn't letting him. Then, Louis remembered what this was for, Harry. 'M aybe Harry is really good at football! Or with other things.' Louis hoped.

   
Louis searched for his father in the kitchen, he was making dinner.

"Dad?" Louis whispered, his head bowed slightly.

"What's the problem Lou? Are you hungry?" Louis' dad questioned.

"No, mom wants you upstairs, to help her with my clothe packing." Louis said finding the counter very interesting at the moment.

"Oh! That's right, three more days, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Louis was nervous, every time someone asked about that topic or made a comment about how close it was, it make Louis even more anxious.

"Don't worry, you are a beautiful omega, and they'll take good care of you, Lou." He said  noticing how worried Louis was.

"Come on honey!!! I need help here!" shouted Johanna from Louis' room.

"Coming, just a second sweetheart!"

"I'm just- What if he doesn't like me?" A small blush crept up Louis' neck and onto his cheeks.

"He'll learn to love you, honey. Like me; after all you're absolutely lovable.” He said before pulling him in for a big bear hug, raising him from the floor to the table.

"Give me a smile?"  And Louis put on his best smile.

"That's it! That's the one that'll make him fall head over heels for you Lou.  Now if you excuse me I gotta see why the big Johanna matriarch of the Tomlinson pack can't handle clothes by herself.”

Louis laughed before he whispered a small, okay.

 

* * *

  
   
'My last day without compromise.' Harry thought slowly waking up.

"God! My head hurts."  Harry then hears a noise from outside continued by a knock on the door.

"How are you feeling Hazza?" Liam asked entering the room.

"I've been better Liam... Believe me."

"So... How was Taylor?"

"Uh, she was... Lovely?"

"You did't like it, right?"

"UGH!... Why didn't you stop me after Kendall…or Caroline… or the other one, I don’t even remember her name."

"You didn't let me. Now, you hated her or hate her in general?"

" No Liam! I don't hate her, I don't hate anybody... Except probably my fiancé! Taylor is just... we are both different types of people that's all."

"She likes love and compromise and you like parties and wild sex." Liam said monotonously. 

"Yeah... hey!"

"It's the truth and you know it Hazza."

"I like Kendall better, I want to fall in love too! God if it wasn't for this family... maybe she could have been Mrs.Styles someday." Harry said dreamily.

   
"She's a beta." Liam said as if it was an insult.

"Yeah, but let me dream Liam."

"Sorry Hazza."

"Me too..."

"Liam are you serious about Sophia? Because I didn't see her at the party."

"Yeah we are just... friends or something like that?"

"Uh? She helps you, while in rut?"

"Yeah, and I help her, so..."

"And you love her?"

"I... I don't know H."

"I want to love too..."

"You will Harry. Maybe you'll learn to love your fiancé."

   
"I doubt that, but thanks for the good wishes, maybe I could have more than one wife…"

"Harry what? Just go eat breakfast, stop thinking nonsense." said a laughing Liam.

"Yeah I know."

"OH and your mom wants to talk with you."

 

" _That_ is never good a signal...I tell you."

"Come on, maybe its something good"

"The last time she wanted to talk with me... I ended up engaged Liam."

"Well either way, go okay?"

"Okay."

 

* * *

  
   
Louis was ready, he woke up that morning in a now empty room just thinking: ' This is it... This is the day, I'll finally met you Harry Styles. Be prepared!"

"Louis! Mail from you sisters!" Jay yelled from the end of the stairs.

"I'm coming down right now!" Louis yelled excitedly.

He ran down to the kitchen; his mom was making all his favourites:

Biscuits, French toasts and a hot cup of Yorkshire tea.

"Smells so good mom!"

"Thank you baby, now eat before reading your sisters letters."

"Yes, mummy." 

* * *

Harry was walking into his mother’s office like a week ago, it felt like a deja-vu everything was exactly the same except that now he wasn't scared about being in trouble, he was already in deep trouble.

'Goodbye parties

Goodbye hot girls

Good bye wild nights

Goodbye liberty

... Goodbye life.' Harry thought miserably. 

   
Then Harry approached the door opening it up, he sat down in front of his mom's desk

"Good morning Harry."

"Good Morning." Harry replied in monotone.

"Harry I know that you feel sad and scared about all this, it's okay to feel that way, you are nineteen and you are about to meet a really important person in your life."

"Mom cut it out okay?  Just, why am I here?"

"You'll mate with him in six months Harry" Anne said sternly, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Wha-what? Why so soon I don't even know a thing about this kid!"

"I know, that's why you have six months, that's all I'm giving you, to feel something for him Harry."  
   
"This is absolutely not fair at all!"

"Be careful with him okay, Omegas are more sensitive then those- those whores that you enjoy so much, Harry."

"I'll try and kill him, maybe even lose him on purpose."

"Harry!"

"Yeah I know! Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Get ready he'll be here in 6 hours and... Uh... He'll be sleeping in your room."

"What? We have like 6 bedrooms, why mine? I don't like to sleep in other beds."

"Harry you'll sleep with him, in the same bedroom..."

"Is this a joke mother?"

"This way you'll get to know each other!"

"Mother..."

“Harry you two don’t have to do… anything just yet…”

“Mom!”

"Bye Harry"

"Argh!" Shouted Harry, closing his mother's office door.

"Are you sure about this Anne?" Robin, who walked in after Harry stormed out, questioned. 

"Yes, I am." Anne said sternly, her jaw set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next it's Going to be Awesome ._.


	6. Hello, I Hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK uhm DRAMA :)  
> Because i'm Latina and the drama runs through my veins

They heard a loud knock on the door, it was a beta. 'A really normal beta, tall but not so muscular, blonde with blue eyes, carrier or not? Maybe...' Johanna thought while inviting him inside.

 

 “Okay uh…Hi, I'm Niall James Horan.” Niall said, taking a paper from his left pocket. “Beta guardian and a member of the pack…the Cheshire pack…I'm here for uh Lewis?" He read from the paper looking up when he was finished. 

   
"Uh... Is... I think its Louis?"  
   
"Yeah tha', is Louis at home?"  
   
"Ye...yeah... Let me call him. Oh Please come in,”  she said letting Niall come in.

 

“Louis, sweetheart, come down please." While waiting, Jay suddenly whispered to Niall “I need you to promise me something.” 

 

Niall a little bit worried at the sudden change in tone responded, “Anything Mrs Johanna?”

 

“I need you to take care of Louis, I… it’s going to sound weird, but you’re a beta, I trust you…Louis could be in possible danger, don’t tell Anne please just, not yet okay? Make sure to keep him close to you always, till Harry mates with him, please.”

 

“I… I´ll try”

 

“No… I need you to promise me that you’ll keep him safe please,” Jay pleaded, a look of desperation in her eyes.

 

“I, I promise…”

 

“Thank you Niall.” Anne said relieved, before they could say more Louis ran down the stairs. He knew that the person down there was a member from Harry’s pack.

   
"You are here for me right?" Louis asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down. His mom was nowhere in sight but a cabinet closing in the kitchen quickly gave away her location.  


"Uh are you Louis Tomlinson?" Niall questioned.  
   
"Yes sir." Louis answered obediently.  
   
"Call me Niall," he said smiling, "Okay we should be on our way now, Mrs. Tomlinson!"  
   
"Wait! And his clothes and belongings?"   Asked Johanna coming back from the kitchen, offering food to Niall who took the whole bowl of food.

  
"Already have everything he´ll need at the Styles' house, we can't take more than one suitcase. Mrs. Tomlinson, he already smells different, could be dangerous going to a pack as big as ours." Niall said, then shoving two pieces of french toast in his mouth at the same time.  
   
"Oh I forgot... that, is absolutely right uhm... Well, here baby, inside this bag are your personal things, and of course Doris the Teddy bear if you feel lonely. " she handed Louis a small suitcase.  
   
"A teddy bear?" Niall said almost laughing.  
   
"Yes, a teddy bear." Said Johanna staring angrily at Niall.  
   
"I... I think it's cute, that’s all," Niall replied swallowing his mouthful of food. "Are you ready Louis?"  
   
"Just a ... Just a minute?" asked Louis walking to his mom, now with open arms waiting for a big hug. Louis hugged her as hard as he could.

 

"Be a good omega Lou bear,” Johanna whispered.

 

"I promise I will mummy.”  
   
"We will miss you so much Louis."  Daniel replied, coming from the living room, hugging him tightly

  
"Write to me, okay?" Louis asked between sobs and smiles.

 

“Always.” both said at the same time.  


"It's time Louis." Announced Niall, not wanting to intrude in such an intimate moment.

   
"S... Sorry."  
   
"It's okay, just breathe. Everything will be fine; you will be in contact with them." Niall said quietly, trying to comfort the small omega.  
   
"I know..." Louis replied, wiping the tears from under his eyes.  
   
"It's just he is special for me, he is... Is my Lou bear" Johanna said crying ,drawing Niall's attention to Johanna.  
   
"I understand, the pack will take good care of your son. I, myself will make sure Mrs. Tomlinson." Niall said seriously.  
   
"Thank you Niall."

 

Outside, Niall asked Louis, “Are you ready?” Louis, staring back, for the last time at his home, answered a resounding “Yes.”

   
Niall led him to the parking lot, Louis was surprised to see the car that was waiting for them. It was black and it looked absolutely luxurious,yes, his family had money but this was way more expensive than anything they would buy.

 

The pack has a lot of money, so they don't let any of the staff members go around in cheap things; doing this they prove to the others how powerful and stable they are.  
   
"Oh God,” muttered Louis, staring at the car.  
   
"What?"  
   
"This... This is the car taking us?"  
   
" Yeah, well... It's rented, you knew that we are going by plane, right?"  
   
"Oh yeah right."  
   
"Yeah... Mine is at the airport waiting for us" said Niall smiling to Louis, "come on Lou." Niall encouraged Louis by grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the car.

 

* * *

 

  
 Johanna wasn't so calm and happy as Louis thought she was.

“Did we do right Daniel?” asked a worried Jay.

 

“I don’t know Jay, but he’ll be safe for a while…”

 

“I just, I’m doing this for him I don’t… his father just wants power. I thought he had given enough of our territory the last time, he makes a lot of messes and I was close to losing it all for him…so long ago, I never thought I would see him again.”

 

“It’s not your fault or Lou's… he left you.”

 

“Because Lou was an omega, I don’t understand! He didn't want him! I know he wants to do an exchange between other packs I… I hope Anne forgives me for all this…”

 

“She will understand just like in the pass Jay” Said Daniel comforting her.

 

* * *

 

  
"So, Lou… uhm, how old are you?"  
   
"I'm... Fourteen?" Louis said excitedly, kicking his feet under the seat.  
   
"What?! And you already had your first heat?"  
   
"N... No?"  
   
"What!? ..."  
   
"Is that bad?" Louis asked quickly and worriedly.  
   
"No! Its not bad just...yeah that “What!?” was like ohh… unexpected, not like “What!?” weird…you know?" Niall hurried to correct, not wanting to upset the omega.  
   
"Unexpected?" What if something was wrong with Louis! He didn't know the right age to have your first heat being a boy... Was he old enough? Wasn't he an omega?

  
"It's just, Harry already experienced his first rut so that's why I asked you, but it's okay you… you are a totally normal omega for your own age."  
   
"Oh..." I hope that does not disappoint Harry ... Louis thought frantically.   
   
"Ni...Niall?" Louis said timidly, after a few minutes.  
   
"Yes?"  
   
"Can I ask you something?"  
   
"Of course, little omega."  
   
"Uhm... How tall is Harry?"  Louis asked in an almost whisper.  
 

Louis flinched at Niall's loud laughter, "Don't be shy, I'm not going to bite you, promise and…Uh...Harry is really tall, like 6 feet tall? He is happy with his height, I guess that's why all his formal girls were as tall as he is."

   
"Oh..." Louis is petite, absolutely small, weird body construction, everybody says that he is absolutely stunning but he doesn't believe it at all.     
   
"Oh shit, sorry Lou! It's not like that at all, I promise, he will love you."  
   
 "Yeah... It's... It's okay." Louis responded meekly.  
   
All the rest of the ride was in silence, all the way to the airport Louis tried to distract himself watching Harry's portrait, admiring his beautiful eyes and serious but appealing expression.  Wishing, and hoping, that Harry wouldn't pay too much attention to his own height.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lou..."  
   
"Lou... Rise and shine, little omega."

 

"S...sorry I fell asleep?"

 

"It's okay, it was a long ride." Niall said understandingly.

 

"Are we in time for the flight?"

  
"Yeah actually we are just in time! Come on!"

  
They entered the plane at the last minute.

 

“Oh that was close!” Niall said running out of air.

 

 Niall was a really irresponsible person, but was so nice and easy going that you just forgot about his defects.  
 

"So... In 1 or 2 hours you'll be part of a new pack Lou!! Yay!"

 

"Yeah... “ Said Louis... outside he looked normal, smiling and composed, inside he was almost dying, scared and a total mess,  
What if Anne hates him? What if he never gets to see Harry? What if he dies on this flight? What if all this is just a dream?...what if...  
   
Then Louis brain decide it was time for a nap 

 

* * *

  
 

"Shit... Only 2 hours of freedom... I could just escape from this house... it's massive so no one would notice or i could fake my death... No i can't do that to mom... Oh God" Harry sighed desperately...  " I think I'm gonna puke"

 

"Harry calm down, you look so pale."

 

"I know Liam! You would look like this too, if you knew how it feels to be stuck in this place waiting for your mate, a mate that you've never met _and_ will never like because it's not a beautiful female omega, but a rare male one."

 

"Harry come on get out of the big Rover."

   
"Liam don't name our cars, its weird...even for me."

 

"Get out of the car then!"

 

"Okay just ... Just let me breath." said Harry taking a break, followed by a hard kick to the side of the Range Rover full of hate.

 

"Harry! Are you okay?" Asked Liam concerned about the sudden kick.

 

"Stop! I'm fine, just pissed."

 

"Yeah but the poor Rover doesn't have a thing to do in this!" Liam said trying unsuccessfully to fix the dent. "Kendall told me about your brilliant plant.."

 

"Yeah, she'll be my mate, we’ll keep it a secret, then, hours before the mating act I'll tell mom that I'm already mated with her so yeah!"

 

"And the bond will be fake right?"

 

"Yeah... Maybe, I like Kendall but ... I didn't ... think about it."

 

"That's okay I mean yeah...but are you sure that you hate this omega Harry? Even without knowing him? It’s very drastic."

 

"I can tell you, from the bottom of my heart that I despise this omega! If I don't know him, it's possibly the only person on this world that I totally dislike!" Harry said almost screaming in anger.

 

"Whoa okay, calm down!”

 

“I’m composed yeah…” Harry took off his Ray bans; Looking directly to where is future “Mate” and pain in the ass would be coming

 

“Oh! I think I see a blond dude? They sent Niall? Really? ...Oh..."

 

"What is it Liam?"

 

"Is...is"

 

"Is what?"

 

 "Is," Harry then saw him, walking with Niall, smiling and enjoying all this fucking moment.

 

"What the fuck? He is... He is a child? Mom! What were you thinking!?"

 

"Gorgeous..." Said Liam to Harry.

 

 "What?"  Harry asked looking in disbelief at Liam.

 

Liam didn't have time to react, Louis was running to Harry, and Harry wasn't making a move to hug Louis back, so Liam pushed Harry, making him open his arms to keep from falling, Louis took that as an invitation and hugged him hard.

 

Harry tried to separate the boy from his body.

 

"Let. Go." Harry gritted out through clenched teeth, already pissed with this entire situation.

 

 "Oh...yeah! I just remembered, Harry your mom wants us, Niall and me to go and help your father with something first, I'll go with Niall in the other car so, bye!"

 

 "What? Niall! Liam? Don't leave me alone with... this." said Harry motioning discreetly in Louis direction.

 

 "Sorry man. Don’t try anything with him, you pervert he is only 14," Niall said, laughing at Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next ones, You'll see a little bit more of history and the past and all that crazy stuff that I know you love XD  
> such a cutie This are the URL of the Louis i want YOU to see in this fic http://images5.fanpop.com/image/answers/2233000/2233630_1323544956079.72res_500_467.jpg


	7. Hi, don’t get closer, I bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empieza el DRAMA!

Louis was walking so fast just to see Harry, he was so nervous but at the same time so happy, after all he was about to see his future mate for the first time.

 

"Calm down Lou, He isn't going anywhere, no need to run."

 

"Sorry...I'm just so happy!"

   
"I noticed...oh there he is."

 

And then Louis saw him,[Harry](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/11/27/article-0-19AE0DC600000578-402_634x916.jpg) even more handsome than in the portrait,  those curls now hidden below the green bandanna, so cool dressed and so tall and strong and so tattooed...every inch of him was perfection. But the part that captivated Louis even more were those beautiful green eyes. 'I could live an eternity watching only his eyes,' Louis thought.

 

"I... He is so... "

 

"Yeah?"

 

“So…so!”

 

 “I know... Just go to him Lou." Niall said smiling down at Louis.

 

Louis then, started walking towards Harry faster and faster. When he reached him Louis hugged him as hard as he could.

 

'He smells so good too' Louis thought, 'This is my favourite essence,' Louis decided.

 

"Let. Go.” Louis could feel the vibration in Harry's chest at the almost growl that was words.

Oh!

'His voice... is so Rough...and look at those hands, they're bigger than mine... He is so... Perfect!' Louis thought.

 

Niall then grabbed Louis by the arm to whisper, "Okay Louis I'll go with Liam in the other car, you'll go with Harry, okay?"

 

"Oh... Okay." Louis said meekly, sneaking a glance up at Harry's face.

* * *

  
   
   
'Oh god! I'm so nervous! What should I do!? Should I talk to Him? No!!! I'm too nervous to talk!!! Should I just stay silent?  Yeah, stay in silence Louis! Just, take it easy you have a lot of time...' Louis thought frantically.   
 

* * *

  
   
'He is not talking, this is so awkward…' Harry stared at the little omega, thinking. ' He is just a child, he looks so fragile and...  Don’t even smell like a grown omega... Mom, what were you thinking!?' Harry mentally yelled. Louis put his hands in his lap. 'Oh god, his hands are so small... Thinking about it, All of him is so small... And delicate, not even Taylor looks like this.'

 

* * *

  
   
When he wasn't staring at Harry with loving eyes, Louis was watching  through the car window, everything, so different to his home, everything was big. The houses were absolutely stunning, 'This place looks so expensive and elegant,' he thought. Harry began to stop in front of the largest house Louis had ever seen, yeah his was big but this was massive!    

 

"Oh there you are Louis!" said Anne walking fast to welcome Louis, hugging him as hard as Johanna would.

 

 "Are you... Are you Anne?" Louis asked shyly.  
   
"Yes dear, such a cute thing you are, we are already _absolutely_ in love with you."  
   
"Thank you... What a lovely home you have ma'am."  
   
"Thank you Louis, and you can call me Anne, okay?”

 

"Okay... Anne." said Louis with a smile, now a little bit less nervous, and feeling more welcomed.  
   
"This, is Robin, the alpha and leader of the Styles' pack" said Anne pointing in Robin's direction, who welcomed Louis with a warm smile. “Don’t be afraid dear, he would never hurt you.” Said Anne noticing Louis suddenly change at Robin's approach.

 

"This is Gemma, my daughter; I hope you two get alone." Anne motioned to her right to a girl that looked to be older then Harry, but had all the beauty of a Styles.

 

"It's a pleasure Gemma," said Louis smiling.

 

"Hi Louis, I hope you like it here, we are happy to have you." replied Gemma, hugging him, “If Harry doesn't treat you right just tell me,” Gemma whispered into Louis' ear with a wink.

 

"You already met Niall and Liam; they are friends with Harry, and they'll also help you to get used to this pack, okay." Anne said sweetly.

 

"Thank you Anne..."

  
"You're welcome Louis; now Harry, here, will show you where your bedroom is so you can change and rest, okay?"

 

Harry exchanged glances with his mother, knowing that it isn't wise to disobey her orders, Harry led him to _their_  room.

 

"Okay, move," Harry said, anger laced into his tone.

 

"Harry!?" Anne screeched, glaring at Harry.

 

"Okay, fine!! Yeah uh... this way." Harry didn't even glance at Louis before he walked away.

 

* * *

  
   
Now in the room, everything turned awkward again with them.

 

"I..." Started Louis, before Harry cut him off.

 

"I know... You are my future omega, I already know that." Harry cut him off sharply.

 

"Ok... Uhm... It's... It's a pleasure then, Harry?" Louis said ending in a whisper.

 

"Just... Just change your clothes and go back to mom following the same way, you'll be okay. " said Harry in a really annoyed voice ignoring Louis' hand.

 

"Uh,where... where are you going Harry?" asked Louis shyly.

 

"Uh... Outside" Harry answered, opening his window, and jumping out of the house. And with that Louis was left alone in Harry's room...

 

“Well maybe, he is just as nervous as me…”

 

Oh... He just realized, 'this is Harry's room...,' thought Louis smiling.

 

He stood in the middle, it was a big room, everything smelled like Harry, strong and manly! The walls were painted blue and the wallpaper was green with delicate white and purple flowers, it was beautiful, the furniture was simple but Louis could tell it was expensive, like everything in this house. Then he looked at the bed, a king size bed... This was Harry's room that means...He's going to sleep with Harry?

 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thought, and then Niall was coming in.

 

"Hi Lou, what do you think about your new home? Like it?"

 

"Yeah! It's beautiful!" Louis responded quickly.

 

"Harry himself decorated this room, you know."

 

"That's... Really impressive."

 

'He is talented.' Louis thought.

 

"Uh? Lou where is Harry?"

 

"He said he was going ... Out?"

 

"Oh... SHIT!...He left you here? ALONE?... What an asshole." said a really angry Niall.

 

"Oh Yeah...Anne wants you to rest a little before dinner, okay?"

 

"It’s maybe to sudden, I… I understand him."

 

"Bye Loulou!"

 

"Bye Niall..."

 

"Well, I’m a little tired..." Said Louis while sitting at the end of the bed.

 

"Just for 5 minutes..." Louis didn't even finish he's sentence, before he was already sleeping.

 

* * *

  
   
Harry needed a little bit of fun, today was a stressful day. Walking,  covered with the sweater coat, down town Harry called Kendall.

 

“Hey, where are you tonight?”

 

“At Sophia’s house, Zayn is on his way I think… It’s Perrie’s birthday?”

 

“So he wants to kill two birds with one stone; Like “Happy birthday Perrie, Oh Bye Sophia bang bang?”

 

“Maybe,” said Kendall, “You’re so weird.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in just 5.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Hi Harry!!" Said Kendall pulling Harry in for a hug.  
   
"Hi Kendall."  
   
"How are you, you look really bad."  
   
"Yeah I know..."

 

Kendall leaned back with her arms still around Harry's neck and sniffed.

 

"Harry why do you smell like an omega?"

 

"What!?"

 

"Yeah, you smell sweeter than the last time we talked."

 

"Shit I... I want a beer." It was that kid's essence, Harry knew it.

 

While waiting for Kendall, he saw Sophia from afar dancing with other guys, she was a cute girl, she was a beta with the possibility of being pregnant, everyone was so in love with her, but then Harry spotted Zayn right in one dark corner looking at her with murderous eyes. Paul liked to always be behind him, and Perrie trying to have a conversation with Zayn, poor girl he thought, but then his attention was again on Kendall with no beers in her hands…

 

"You don't need a beer Harry" Kendall whispered seductively in Harry's left ear.

 

"I don't?"

 

"Mmm no." said Kendall purring and pushing Harry down on the loveseat.

 

"And what do you think I need babe?" Harry asked grasping Kendall’s waist.

 

"You... Need me..."  Kendall said meeting Harry's thrust.                                       

 

"Shit, yeah I need you."

 

"Yeah?... You need me? Or you need a bitch to fuck for the night?"

 

"I need you."

 

"I knew you would said that."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A gasp, all is dark and he cannot hear anything.

 

"I already told her," He said writhing in pain. "That Kid is Mine, I'll take what is mine, she knows it, she still feels the bond between us, and I’m still her first...She Knows that I still can control her, Please don't, don’t do it!" He desperately tries to reason with the alphas, one of them approached to his face with a piece of hot metal.

 

 

“Your kid it’s a valuable thing Troy, but, are you sure he’ll be mine?” Simon asked, without showing his face, he didn't want any impact on the scene in front of him,  “-you are just a rat, Taking everything from everybody eh?” Simon said with an evil grin.

 

“He’ll be yours I promise Simon…But you have to let me go…”

 

“Troy, I know the price, but Louis as I have heard, is already on Styles' territory, you failed in taking him away from Johanna.”

 

“I… He is still my son, he is _mine_ , I can do whatever I want with him.”

 

“How can we be sure about this “deal” if you are absolutely not reliable? Everything you took away from Johanna is now mine, you gave a lot of trouble to everyone, by the way” He said approaching to the now sweaty and bloody face.

 

“But I already told you where my son is; can’t you just go and take him away from them?”

 

“Are you an idiot? The Styles' are bigger than us. We need to think about this, we need a plan.”

 

“I… I know someone from inside who can help us…”

 

“Okay, I will trust you, just because we are good friends.” Simon stated, “But, just in case, I’ll leave a _friendly reminder_  on your face.” he said, raising his hand to the alpha.

 

Desperate he tried in vain to fight, one of the alphas already bringing closer and closer the hot iron to his face, laughing and saying “What are you an omega? It’s just a little bit of pain.”

 

And if a scream was heard… Nobody would say a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? :)  
> Comments?


	8. Hurts like heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a little bit more, I'm having some troubles, and yeah... I'm sick.

Harry, now with a semi hard dick, grabbed Kendall by the waist and started rubbing both of them frantically on his lap desperately looking for some friction.  
   
Harry, even with all that heat realized, they were still at the party, everybody in their own drunken world, Liam would be pissed with him for leaving that omega alone. 'Shit he was so small, kind of looked like a girl...' Harry was staring to get lost in his thoughts before an annoyingly 'not Louis' voice pulled him from them. "Harry..." Kendall desperately said trying to keep Harry thinking about her, wiggling hard on Harry's lap.  
   
He didn't want to disappoint Liam but he needed to destroy something, he needed to fuck something so hard, he wasn't in control of his life. He needed a girl to let him take all the control... He needed...this bloody smell to disappear... He needed... some release...  
   
 Oh...  
   
   
"Oh fuck! Shit..." Harry said panting heavily.  
   
"What happened Baby?" Kendall asked still grinding herself down onto Harry's lap.

"I... Shit I think I'm in rut..." Harry gasped out, his pupils dilating.   
   
"What?..." Kendall asked, sounding confused.  
   
"You heard me, I started my fuck!!!... Uh! My fucking rut!" He noticed that Kendall smelled good but he wasn't attracted to her smell, it was missing everything Harry wanted right now.. Shit! I smell an omega.  
   
"Call ... Call Liam, shit," Harry said out of breath, he closed his eyes, 'Fuck!' he thought, 'I need to fuck something, someone, many omegas, shit! This place smells too sweet...' Then he pushed Kendall off his lap, not resisting the arousal, and began to smell out all the omegas in the house.  
   
"Harry? Harry!" Kendall called frantically, but Harry was too far gone in his hunt for an omega.  
   
'That essence... Shit I can't find her,' Harry thought, ;shit where the fuck are you pretty girl?!'  
   
Searching between a bunch of betas wasn't easy, and Harry was desperate for an omega, looking everywhere...  
   
"Harry!? Is that you?" Omega flashed through Harry's mind and his eyes frantically searched the room, trying to find that heavenly voice.

"Uh!?" Harry wasn't thinking, he just smelled that sweet essence, an omega... abruptly without thinking Harry took the omega up to his room, he ripped all their clothing off. Panting he explained, "Too much clothing, I want to feel you," then he started to touch the body, not caring about who he was touching, it felt so good just to touch. "So fucking good," this smell an body was intoxicating, Harry couldn't control himself anymore and he started to grind his hard on against the other body. It wasn't enough, he tried going harder and faster but dry humping wasn't enough. He felt so hard and hot everywhere, it was so painful all his senses were heightened, the air heavier, everything was making him feel over the edge.  
   
He abruptly stuck two fingers inside her, she gasped, surprised by the sudden intrusion. He was groaning at the tight wet heat around his fingers, quickly slicking up his cock with the omega's slick, Harry was pushing in, letting out a loud groan.  
   
Minutes passed and the only sounds in the room were the little noises escaping from the omega's mouth each time Harry trusted deeper in to the thin body under him, Harry moving in and out of her at a quick pace.  
   
 "So tight...fuck you are so tight... Bet you like my big alpha cock..." Harry panted desperately trying to find a good position.  
   
"Yes...oh my god." The omega moaned loudly.  
   
"Yeah? You like it... Shit You smell so good, so good... So opened up for me..." Harry desperately said touching the omega's chest and  
thin curves. His own instincts were betraying him, his brain was screaming stop, Stop, STOP! But his body was ready to knot the omega, he was about to prepare her for his knot when...  he realized...  
   
This body...  
   
"Harry, give me your knot..." that voice... its Taylor...  
 she smelled so good. He couldn't handle it anymore, he was thrusting desperately inside Taylor,  it was far too late to even consider stopping.Harry was thinking only on knot, knot, knot...

"Take my knot..."  
   
"Harry, bond with me..."

"No..."  
   
"Harry! Do it, I'm yours!"  
   
Harry was about to bite down on the mating spot when he felt a body throwing him to the other side of the room.  
   
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" yelled a very angry Liam.  
   
Harry groaned, he wasn't Harry he was an alpha, a really pissed one with a painful knot.  
   
He tried to get closer to Taylor, to try and knot her, but Liam scooped him into his arms. Harry grunted at the unexpected movement trying to fight against Liam, he was strong but in rut, it was all against him...  
   
"Stop making it more difficult, buddy, or it's going to get worst.”  
   
"Get... The fuck out!" Harry let out a growl punching Liam right in the left cheekbone.

"Shit... That hurts Harry what are you a secret boxer?!"  
   
Harry didn't answered, everything was dark, the smell of another alpha in the room while Harry was knotting Taylor was getting him even more furious.  
   
"Harry you don't want this! She is not the right... You have Louis…"  
   
"Harry, come to me... Give me your knot..." Taylor moaned desperately, spreading her legs to coax the alpha towards her.  
   
"Stop it!!!!” Liam growled, using his alpha voice, quieting Taylor instantly.

“He is just confused, both of you! He makes you trigger your heat! You are not thinking!" Liam shouted at Taylor.  
   
"Kendall you can't leave her alone, call her parents, if another alpha smells her heat she'll have a lot of problems” Said Liam still in an alpha tone.  
   
"Harry come on, we got to go... You can't mate with her..."  
   
"Liam... I need it... "  
   
"I know... "  
   
   
   
   
Harry was having an awful time, he had to pass his whole rut alone and in another place, his own family called and said that they cared more about the safety of the poor little omega, who hadn't reached his first heat, than their own son being in a painful rut.  
   
Liam like the good friend he was let Harry go through his rut in one of the Payne houses, it wasn't hard or bad to smell the other alpha, the hard part was being in rut without an omega or beta to fuck, Kendall couldn't help him, she was mad at him for "The Disaster with Taylor", apparently she thought that Harry and her were exclusive.  
   
"Fuck you Kendall." Liam spit out when Kendall tried to come inside.  
   
"Fuck you Liam!" She shouted back before Liam shut the door in her face.  
   
Three days after the beginning of his rut Harry started to feel less urged for an omega, and more capable to be in his right mind for more than a few minutes between each heat stroke. Then Harry remembered something... The smell, he thought it was Taylor who triggered his rut, but it wasn't, Louis! Harry remembered the hug at the airport, but why... He was too young to attract a grown up alpha like Harry...  
   
And he is a male...  
   
"Sorry but that's not possible, you see I only like little female omegas, and I ALWAYS top!" Harry heard someone walk in, interrupted his mumbling, he turned around to see who was there, Liam. "Sorry for your face Liam."  
   
"It's okay, I never thought you would punch that hard " Liam if you only knew… "Harry why did you go out, yesterday knowing that your rut was close? Even worst, knowing that you already are with someone."   
   
"I needed to get away from everybody Liam, and he's not mine, not yet, and probably never."  
   
"Well, you were pretty scary at that party you almost fought me!"  
   
"Sorry, wasn't really myself."  
   
“Harry, he is absolutely gorgeous, I don’t understand why you don’t give him a chance.”  
   
“Liam I know I’ll sound childish, I might be an asshole to him, but it’s for both of us, he doesn't need an alpha just yet… and I don’t think I can be in love with him, I don't think I could be the alpha he need, I'm not ready I can't be that selfish..."

"Are you planning on going back to the house? Eventually you'll have to talk to him, you can't just push him away so easily”

"Well, not like this." Harry motioned to his lap, which his dick was hardening again. "Shit, again? I just jerked off minutes ago."  
   
"Well, my face, it's a big turn on," Said Liam cheekily smiling.  
   
Harry laughed throwing a pillow to Liam, "Oi shut up Liam."   
________________________  
   
"Louis, wake up buddy," Louis heard an Irish accent.

'What time is it?'  
   
"Uhm?"  A sleepy Louis respond, not wanting to be awake.  
   
"Hey there," Niall brought a tray full of food, for Louis, leaving it over his lap, "you have to eat something, I don't even know how you do it, I couldn't last this long without any food."  
   
Louis asked quickly, "How long have I been sleeping, Niall?"  
   
"All night...?" He dragged out the word in a questioning tone.  
   
All Night!? "Oh no!!! I missed dinner with Anne and Harry!! Now they surely think I'm a rude and disrespectful omega!" Louis said hysterically.  
   
"Wait, wait, wait! Lou, calm down," Niall tried to say while eating part of Louis' french toast.  
   
"Anne came up here to ask why you weren't at dinner, she saw you sleeping, that's why she didn't wake you up, thought you were too tired from the trip  
 and she wasn't wrong."  
   
"And Harry?"  
   
"Erm... Uh... He... He is in another place, taking care of uh... a thing?" Niall said, suddenly very interested in the folds of the duvet.  
   
"Don't lie to my please."  
   
"I'm not lying though... He is taking care of something."  
   
"It's okay Niall, you can tell me he did't want to sleep in the same room with me. Is that right?" Louis said a little bit disappointed.  
   
"Louis..." Niall placed a hand on Louis' neck, nuzzled into Louis' shoulder trying to give encouragement.  
   
"Is he mad at me? It's because I hugged him at the airport? I didn't know ..."  
   
"Lou... Lou," Niall grabbed him by the shoulder trying to calm him down. "It's not your fault, you did nothing wrong." Taking a deep breath, Niall explained, "He didn't came back here yesterday because he is in-"  
   
Anne suddenly opened the door "Louis, are you awake dear?" She asked walking towards Louis.  
   
"Good... Good morning Anne, I'm sorry I missed the dinner last night."  
   
Anne responded sweetly, "Sweetheart it's okay, you were tired." She gently pushed the fringe off Louis' forehead.  
   
Louis giggled softly, Anne was just like his mom.   
   
"And, Harry wasn't here either so Robin and I decide to have some time alone, don't feel bad for it, we have plenty of time to get to know you honey."  
Anne noticed the amount of food, "Niall, dear, don't you think it's a little bit too much for Louis? It looks like something you would eat..."  
   
"Anne, please, he is a growing kid he needs his food, look at those bones!" Niall replied a little offended, pointing to Louis' stomach.  
   
"You're special Louis, he never offers food to anyone." Anne said chuckling softly.  
   
"Never!" Niall stated proudly.  
   
Feeling a little bit more awake Louis started to eat, not knowing what to choose from the pile of food in front of him. Anne noticed Louis' distress and whispered to him, "It's okay if you don't eat it all Louis, he doesn't need to know," she said winking at him.  
   
"Niall, I need you to call Harry, there is a problem with one of the independent packs, we need to talk." Anne said more serious this time.  
   
"Yes, m'am," Niall said now completely serious. Sending a quick goodbye to Louis he was out of the room.  
   
Anne then stared at Louis, "You look so delicate..."  
   
"Uh... I’m Sorry…"  
   
"No dear, it was a compliment, you see... all my children are alphas, I love them with all my heart but I've always wanted a little omega to take care of, Harry and Gemma were so strong and they stopped needing me so quickly......took a long time for Harry to accept Robin, and during that time, he distanced from me... It was hard to let them be."  
   
"I... I grew up surrounded by omegas all my life, mom told me that I was a miracle. Usually telling me that your heart is the only thing that matter, and that I was stronger than any of them,” he started smiling, at his mother words, “most omegas are usually girls, and I was thinner than most of the kids, I was weak… even compared to the other omegas, I think that was the reason why my father left us…my only friends were my own sisters, I never thought that anybody would want to bond with me, but then mom showed me Harry's portrait and I just... I felt that he was the right one an...oh I'm sorry! You must be tired of my boring and self-pitying story."  
   
"Lou, I'm happy to have you, and you are just as strong and special as your mother, you can be an omega but being weaker is only optional sweetheart..." Anne said smiling, "Now that I have my little omega, we’ll always protect you" she added hugging Louis.  
   
______________________  
   
   
"Tell him that he can't get closer to this house while in rut, it could be dangerous for Louis." Anne said to Niall, they were in Anne’s office talking with Harry, who was in rut.

"Harry, your mom wants you to stay there; it could be dangerous for Lou." Niall repeated a little bit nervous.

 Silence.  
"Uh Lou? That's what I call Louis"

 

 Silence.

"Harry! Don't yell at me! Anne, he is in the Payne mansion, Liam is with him. He's really mad."

 

"Well, tell him that his omega is in risk because of him."

 

"Harry, she said that your omega is in risk..."

 

"He said:  Tell her that I don't give a fuck about the safety of that thing.”

 

"How can my own son be so cruel, tell him that Louis loves him.”  
   
“Harry,” starts Niall, “He loves y-Uh?...He hung up on me”  
   
“Niall can you go and talk with Louis don't say a thing about his rut just tell him that he is sick and at Liam's house because he doesn't want any of us to get sick okay?"

 

   
"But Anne..."

"Just do it, okay?"

 

 

"Okay Leader."


	9. Thinking to much

 

 Harry was getting ready to go back home, after his rut ended and everything was clear, at least most of it. Here viewed and reminded over and over the events of that night, the feeling about that smell _‘I never felt that way’_. No doubt, the smell on his shirt was confusing, He was so angry for his attraction to the sweet essence _‘Icould havesworn it wasnotTaylor but… Louis’_ He thought. _‘No, the question is if I wanted it to be him’_ then he realized what he just thought “What I’m thinking?” he whispered to himself.  
  
“HEY!” Shout Liam ruffling Harry’s curls getting him out of his thought “Ready to go Harry?” Liam asked as Harry and him were walking to the car. Surprisingly it was Harry's Range Rover.  
  
“Uh? I didn’t get my car that night Liam, how is it here?” Harry asked in a confused tone, worried about his car.  
  
 “I… uhm… it was Zayn Malik?” Liam answered nervously, “He helped with the task of getting you out of Sophia's house.”  
  
 “Oh…The First son of the Malik’s, you knew him?” Harry asked smugly, struggling not to laugh.  
  
“of course I know him! He is… He is the son of an influential part of this pack!” Liam replied Raising his hands to emphasize “I knew about him even before you”  
  
Harry biting his lowerlip to try really hard not to laugh asked “What do you think about him? He certainly knows you better than you think Li, Why you didn’t tell me you knew him before?”  
  
“Why would I? It’s none of your business!” Liam said raising his voice “I doubt we ever meet each other again”  
  
“Calm down! For your reaction I can tell that you want to see More of Cute Zaynie boy” Said harry with a grin almost expecting a punch from Liam, But it was worth it.

 

Liam turned red quite quickly but he got him back just as hard “Not Much difference between me and you Harry” Said Liam “My reaction it’s not so different as yours when you saw Louis. I know what you think about him”

 “Liam…” Harry said, as Liam struggled to contain his laughter. “Stop it’s not funny," Harry said deadly serious, as they entered the car. Harry didn't want to think about Louis right now, and his stupid hair, and that little body, and gorgeous eyes, and _'Dammit shut up Harry he's fourteen! What are you thinking! Instincts, that’s all, it’s not me, it’s my alpha side talking nonsense’_

 “OK, You didn’t answer my first question are you ready?”

 “Never ready Liam…”

 “Harry, do you even know what you're going to say to him?” Liam asked with that stupid squinted eye look on his face, that all the girls loved, but Harry swore it was ugly and stupid, and something he could never pull off.

 

“No, I don’t know Liam.” Harry answered curtly, throwing his hands up in the air. Harry didn't really think he should have to be planning what to say to some omega, when he himself was only nineteen.

 “Harry? Harry, look at me, there is something that you're not telling me… I can feel that you are uncomfortable,” Liam said placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 “Liam, of course I’m uncomfortable, this entire situation is uncomfortable,” Harry said meekly, shrugging Liam's hand off his shoulder, "I wasn't myself while in rut, I almost knotted Taylor, and I just know that it started because of Louis and his stupid smell, I’m a mess and I have to lead an entire pack!” Harry said pushing his foot harder on the pedal, making the car's speed shoot upwards.

 “Harry I’m so… Um maybe you should slow down, Harry,” Liam had one hand gripping the dashboard and the other holding onto the handle above his head.

 “Liam, I don’t thrust myself, I don’t want to believe in my own instincts" Harry confessed, taking his foot off the pedal and allowing the car to slow down to the speed limit.

 “Harry I don’t get it, before and while in rut you didn’t want so see him and now you are telling me that his essence make you start your rut?” Liam said confused

Harry avoiding his gaze tried to explain“Liam I don’t Know, it could be a mistake, Maybe it was just my rut starting and nothing more! Maybe I’m thinking too much on this, maybe my body feels attracted to Taylor!”  
  
“We both know that’s not true” Said Liam almost laughing “You need to clear your mind of everything Harry; maybe talking with your father can help you…” Liam said reasonably, looking over at Harry.  
  
 Harry slammed on the brakes, jerking both of them forward and screamed “Liam, he is in a fucking comma he can’t talk! I can’t see him like that, I don’t want to! ” Harry didn’t want to see his father like that, on a bed not moving, so weak, and different than the alpha he once was. He hadn't seen his father since the accident, and he wanted to keep it that way.

 

 “Harry,” Liam said looking Harry right in the eyes, “ I know how you feel, but believe me it can help,  you are confused that’s all, and I’m sure it’ll help! Go talk with him.”

 “FUCK NO! I can’t!” Harry said letting out a growl making Liam back off a little by the sudden sound, Harry started driving again.

 “You can't do this all the time; you try to run away from all your problems! Get a grip harry! You aren't even a real alpha if you can't take care of your own problems? You don’t have to see your dad, but you should, you are hiding from him! And it’s not that omega's fault, it’s yours! And you know it! Don’t be a freaking coward!!” Liam snapped, and finally said what he had been thinking this entire time.

 Harry remained in silence looking at the road.

 “Sorry Harry…”

 

“No… I think, I think you are right” Harry said quietly.

 

“Sorry…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

'It’s all I have been doing this entire time?' Harry thought as he parked the car in the parking lot, after dropping Liam off at his house. 'Hiding from my _own_ father' his hands were shaking on the steering wheel, his heart was racing. His mind knew that it was true, but his heart wasn't ready yet…'God, Why would I want to see my father like this…' He thought while taking the next entry to the hospital, Heart beating harder and harder.

 

While closing the car door he started to remember everything, every step he took, he'd remember memories from his childhood, birthdays, goodnight kisses, stories, games, how his father looked like and his voice telling him, _Someday You’re going to be the leader Harry. I trust in you son,_ this memoryfrustrated Harry even more.

Passing trough the hospital entrance, Harry already felt nauseated, this place was full of sadness and tenuous scents, _I’m out of place,_ Harry thought, but the real word that Harry wouldn't allow himself to think and feel was fear.

 

Feeling the pressure on his chest, Harry avoids all the looks from the betas and patients.

 

Walking through the halls, searching for the right door, he suddenly stops and smelt a familiar smell, Harry remembered that weak essence, walking slowly trying to find the right room passing by left to right, he then stopped,in front of him was a metal door painted in gray, Cold and insipid with a 201 on top.

 

Taking a deep breath Harry knew it was the right room, He grabbed the doorknob with trembling hands, and with closed eyes he slowly opened the door of the room…

Heart beating faster… so loud it was all he could hear.

The door was now half open but harry couldn’t bear to look inside.

 

Still closed eyes, with hishand still tightly gripping the doorknob He stood there for what it could be minutes, the insecurities and the fear take over him

He was afraid, He couldn’t face it, He couldn’t do it.

 

And He didn’t…

 

He slow and gently closed the cold bedroom door with the 201 on top, painted in grey again.

 

Letting out the air from his lungs. Harry allowed himself to slide on the wall sitting on the hallway floor, just for a few minutes thinking, _I’m such a lame excuse of an alpha, I’m sorry dad…_ Harry thought to himself rising off the ground, not feeling brave enough to even mourn a little in such a public place, even if there was nobody here…

 

The only word echoing in his head as he walked was _‘coward, coward, Coward!’_ Again and again louder each time.

 

As quickly as he could he walk out, getting strange looks from doctors and nurses.

 

 The sky was already dark outside when Harry exited the hospital. Without waiting any time harry walk to his car, when opening the door Harry noticed something on the other seat, it was a portrait. He grabbed it, and saw a photo of a little boy… “What,” whispered Harry? ' _Obviously this is not mine…'_ Harry thought, but then took a look closer and “Louis” He whispered… ‘ _it's time_ _to go home’_

* * *

 

 

 The lights were off and possibly everybody was asleep, Harry didn’t have the keys of the house. He left in such a hurry he forgot to grab them, he walked around the house, knowing there which window led up to his room, climbing with no effort, Harry felt _the smell ,_ as he had started calling it, coming through his nose. Upon opening the window Harry smelt it even more strongly, completely submerged in the essence, suddenly something shifted in his bed, causing Harry to growl in surprise. Then the figure turns to face Harry, it was a sleeping Louis, breathing quietly wrapped in the blanket. Harry then remembered that Louis was sharing his room.

 

 

Walking around the bed, watching Louis sleep so quietly, Harry observed the boy, The omega looked so much smaller in the big bed, than the first time he saw him, his eyelashes were as long as any girl’s, for what he could see the kid looked just like a girl. "Uh?" Harry noted something, Louis had something firmly against his chest, grabbing the paper from his hands Harry then felt the texture and realize, it was a portrait, then He turned the picture,it was him, a really good one, _' i remember this photo'_ He tought smiling to himself 'she toke this pictures every year' Pulling the picture on the night table, Then he started to felt tired, looking at the bed and then at the floor he thought, the floor just wasn’t an option for him, This after all was his room, but it would be quite rude to make the little omega sleep on the rough floor, 'Not that I care,' the stubborn part of Harry's brain said.

 

Exasperated by the days events Harry took off his boots and clothing, hesitant if to sleep in pajamas or boxers like he always did. He decided it would be best if he just put on a shirt and boxers. Quietly he climbed into bed not wanting to wake the boy, moving awayfrom him as much as he could, Harry relaxed and began to close his eyes.

 

But it didn't last long. “Shit” he whispered, Trying to find a better position, again and again, he tried really hard to ignore the smell of the omega but wasn't easy, ‘ _Too fucking sweet’_ he thought.

 

 Resigned, the alpha reluctantly opened his eyes, stood up and did the only thing he could do, he went to the closet and grabbed a big wool sweater that smell just like him, walking towards Louis, then he sat the still sleeping omega and as gently as he could Harry put the big sweater on him, It was an old one, But still look big in Louis, took long to put the big piece of clothing without waking him up but after a little bit of fight and a couple of minutes it was done, Admiring his work the alpha noticed that on his collarbone Louis had a scar, It was little and pink, Usually Harry would just forget it and think it was just and accident, maybe a bad injure while playing or just a badly healed wound but for some reason it didn't look like that.

Harry let out a sigh of tiredness, looking back at Louis Harry tought _‘Maybe I'm thinking too much about you’_ as he returned to his own side of the bed.

Falling down on his side Harry fell asleep that night thinking about his father, Louis, And a big wool sweater

 

 

      


	10. Holly blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! This one have a lot of mistakes i'll fix it don't worry! 
> 
> Just not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next is in process maybe in two days

Louis woke up feeling too hot and without Harry's portrait in his hands,he tried to find the photo by gliding his hands over the mattress and nightstand, way too sleepy to open his eyes he search on his side of the bed, and then he stretched his arm even more to try and reach the other side of the bed. 'Too big, I can't reach it,' he thought almost letting out a small laugh. His roaming hand ran into something that was not part of the bed and most likely was not a pillow, it was... 'What is this,' he thought 'Maybe it's Niall.' He thought after all the beta always was the one being closer to him. All day and all night, it was fun but tiring, he had a lot of energy. "Ni, too early for this," Louis said whispering after all today there was not much to do, and he was very tired from yesterday.

It was a hard day to Louis, the small omega didn't even have the chance to see neither Harry nor Niall .The beta didn’t want to leave Louis alone but he needed to do something that would take all day and also Anne called for Louis to give him a briefly explication about being part of a different pack, meaning between a lot of things, that the omega had to learn about their culture and traditions, then she proceeded to be presented with the girls who will help him to learn all about the culture and also to help him in everything while the wedding day arrives There were three girls, the first to formally present herself was Danielle, nice and beautiful beta she was the one designated to help him to learn about the history of the family and of the pack, apart from the absolutely extensive culture, the hardest thing about her wasn't the learning part, she was a really strict teacher at the beginning but it didn't last long, just in a few hours she was delighted with Louis.

The next girl was Lou Teasdale, also a beta. She didn't take much time, talking quickly she explained to Louis why his hair was absolutely beautiful but needed a little fix, Louis could tell she was going to have a hard time dealing with his hair.

The last was an omega named Eleanor, a really quiet one, she was just company, and support, her family originated in Louis pack, but for the war a long time ago, she and her family had to move here. She is part of the house staff but while Louis is here Anne let her be with Louis to make him feel at home.

It was a really hard day for Louis, all Louis had wanted was to sleep a little more. Today he could finally talk with his Harry, but not yet. Seeing as the body didn't even flinch Louis was little angry for being ignored, so he pinched his rib, that made the body by his side, rise abruptly letting out a grunt, this made Louis opened his eyes quickly,scared for a second the little omega thought someone had sneaked into his room. Letting out a sharp cry Louis rose himself out of the bed.

A very disheveled Harry emerged from the quilt, growling, and exasperated by the sounds of omega, the older alpha said yawning, “Stop yelling! God its too early for this shit,” looking at the scared omega standing alongside the window. 

Harry smells the omega's fear swelling in his scent. “Hey it’s just me, calm down,” Harry said, now a little bit more awake, the omega then let out a sigh of relief and responded “S…Sorry I thought it was someone else,” Harry then let out a chuckle. “Sorry for not being what you wanted?” Harry chuckled, as he dropped himself back on the still warm bed.

Turning red at the sudden comment, Louis tried to correct himself “Oh no! I didn’t … Didn’t mean it that way I…” Harry stopped him and adds, “I know, stop okay? Just sleep, you were the one saying it was too early right?”

Louis didn’t think Harry had heard him, clearly he was wrong, trying to change the embarrassing subject quickly looking at anything but Harry asked “Did you… Did you put this on me?” Louis said grabbing the sweater.

Apparently it was time for Harry to feel awkward, or it was embarrassment? And he was trying to sound as cool as he could while replying, “Yeah, I had to, you smell was too sweet. I couldn't sleep, it was that or make you sleep in another room and I couldn't do that.” Harry said while crossing his arms giving himself a mental pat on the back.

“Oh,” replied Louis,  
then from nowhere he cracked a smile. ‘That’s actually really sweet,’ Louis thought.

“Do…Don’t Smile, stop smiling, I didn't do it for you, it was your smell that’s all!” Said Harry,

pulling the blanket up trying to hide his  
blush, “I just couldn't let you sleep in another room literally.”

“Well,” started Louis, “In that case, Thank you Harry.” Louis finished while still smiling.

The discussion didn't last long as a really noisy Niall entering the room ended the talk.

“LOUUUUU it’s time to wake up Lou bear, today you are going to buy new clothes and I don’t want to sound lame but

you would look totally cute in…” Niall stopped talking, shocked by the view.

Niall was looking at a really red Harry and a wide smiling Louis he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face and asked, “Oh god Harry, tell me that you didn't deflower our little Louis,” cheekily adding, “If you did it, don’t tell me, I had enough with Liam’s whining while wanking just keep it a secret okay.” Niall ended with a wink.

 

This made Louis turn red form the cheeks to the neck and made Harry respond almost screaming.

“You big wanker, It… I didn't, We didn't do anything! Stop laughing!” Harry said rubbing his face flustered.

Sadly this didn't stop Niall from letting out a laugh and giving him an amused look.

“Yeah, yeah, ok whatever you say Harry.” Niall was still laughing.

“Niall don’t be a child, you already saw me doing it, I think you know how I look in those kinds of situations.”

Said Harry now a little bit pissed off.

This last comment was a bit startling to Louis, making him blush red and embarrassed. Without a word the omega quickly left the room, not looking at any of the other two, letting Niall and Harry look at the open door, both alpha and beta were surprised with the omega's sudden actions.

Niall was the first to talk, “Well,” he said walking to the door looking for the omega, who was now opening one of the others bathroom doors. “I didn't expect that,” he added turning to look at Harry.

Harry was lost, ‘What did I do’ he asked to himself.

“Think it was a bad move to talk about you having sex with other girls,” Niall said knowing what Harry was thinking. “I’ll go and talk with him,” He said walking to the door.

 

. “You know,” Niall said stopping at the door, “I think you’re not letting yourself feel anything Harry, I love you, we all do but you need to fix whatever you’re on mate.”

“Niall,don't know what are you talking” Harry said sharply “I’m okay.”

 

  
“Yeah- I don’t think so,” Niall said shortly before closing the bedroom door again, leaving a really conflicted Harry alone to think about all this emotional mess he was successfully evading till Louis came into his life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis was sitting on the edge of the tub, fixing himself a quick bath and thinking about Harry’s words. 'Doing it, knowing about those kind of… situations,’ Louis reviewed the words in his head, “Maybe if I had more experience…” Louis whispered to himself while closing the water tap. Taking off the big sweater, Louis put the sweater up to his nose to smell the scent of Harry, mixed with his.Letting out a sigh, Louis started to take off the rest of his clothes. First his pajama bottom looking at his legs, Louis start to feel a little bit insecure, tying to ignore the awful sensation in his chest, he removes the top, and his underwear, folding the clothes carefully,placeing it aside.

Looking in the large mirror in front of him, the first thing he looks at is his little tummy and weird complexion 'what if he doesn't like my legs or my arms, what if he gets disgusted for my tummy?'

 

Louis was not so happy with his body, the only thing he liked was his eyes. Touching his arms with his 'too' little fingers, he felt even worst, closing his eyes Louis moved to the tube, he was about to get in when there was a loud knock at the door. He grabbed a robe to open the door.  
“Lou” said Niall, looking almost pleading.  
"  
Ni, I was about to get in the tub,” said Louis smiling trying to mask his feelings.  
“Lou, we saw you practically running out of there, don’t do this,” Said Niall leaning back on the door frame.  
“Do what?” Said Louis calmly, “Have a nice shower?” He pulled the robe more tightly closed against his cheat.

“Lou, I’m not joking”

"Neither am I Ni, its okay.” Louis said looking at the floor and then to Niall, “Promise.”

"Pinky promise?” Niall asked looking at Louis with puppy eyes, this makes Louis genuinely smile, the second night Louis slept in the house, Niall told him about that time when Harry found a kitten stuck in a fence and he rescued it and kept it until Niall could give it to someone else, Harry, made him promise, pinky promise he never would tell anyone, Louis thought it was the cutest thing he ever heard.

“I pinky promise,” said Louis smiling.

“Better be true to your words Louis William Tomlinson,” said Niall now deathly serious.

“Yeah, okay! Now bye! I need a bath, shoo” Louis waved Niall off with his hand.

"Jum… I liked you better when you were all timid and cute,” Niall said laughing.

“Meanie!” Said Louis closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The little omega ended up his bath and toke all the clothes to go and change in the bedroom, when he opened the door, there was Harry, now without a shirt and looking at the ceiling. ‘He's still here, were am I going to change,’ Louis thought feeling his cheeks blushing a little, clearing his throat for Harry to at least notice that he needed the room.  
Harry turn to look at the sudden noise he found Louis standing along side the bed, wet and just in a towel, his hair dripping,and his lips trembling, right hand holding his towel on, covering almost the complete little omega, Harry couldn't read his expression and just kept looking at him.

Louis seeing that Harry made no move to leave the room, said “Uhm…I need to…”

“You're wet” harry babbled.

"Ye…yeah, I’m wet, that’s why I need to change…” Louis said looking at the floor, embarrassed.  
Harry blinked and cleared his throat , "uh… yeah, I,” He said searching for his pants pulling them up, still in boxers, very very tight boxers. Louis dropped his jaw and dropped the towel to cover his eyes, now furiously blushing Louis squealed, too ashamed to care that he sounded like a girl. Harry heard a towel fall to the floor and then a squeal, he turned to see what had happened, he found a pretty much naked Louis, covering his eyes, by now Louis’ face was so red it was nearly purple.

“OH SHIT” Harry said slightly raising his voice surprised he could say anything but surprisingly even to himself, Harry quickly turned his face, hands were sweating and he could feel his cheeks flushed. This was the first time that Harry did not try anything, not looking, not touching, not laughing, nothing, bit in shock and embarrassment Harry spoke to Louis, still looking away, "You ... you have to pick up your towel ... " He said looking at the window, to distract himself, didn't work to well he could feel himself growing inside the boxers.

Louis" eyes were still closed,he turned himself, now his back facing Harry, he leaned over and grabbed his towel again, quickly putting it back a round his body. Harry felt Louis was taking minutes to put the towel back on.

“You… You can look now” Louis whispered fixing his towel, making Harry stiffen from where he stands.

“Are you sure?” Asked Harry wanting to be 100% sure..

"Yes, you can turn around” Louis said, Harry then grabbed one of the pillows to cover himself a little, then turned around and looked at Louis.

He now had the towel above and tight. Nobody said or looked at the other for a couple of seconds.

“I, I’ll let you change…” Harry said breaking the tension. Still not finding the stupid pants, Harry had to keep covering his now erect penis with a stupid pillow.

"Thank you ,” Whispered Louis, still not looking at him, he could smell Harry's arousal and he started get a little aroused himself, but he didn't want to further embarrass Harry or himself so he stayed silent.

"Ye…yeah whatever,” Harry said trying to keep his cool. Without more talk Harry hurried from the room immediately closing the door after him, leaving a really red Louis behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry hurried to the shower, closing the door quickly, grabbing a towel from the shelf, he took off the boxes, tried to ignore his painful erect member and got into the shower.

The alpha let out a groan when the water touched his skin, it was hot, almost burning.  
He tried to change the temperature of the water, while waiting trying to think of something else to calm himself, he stubbornly refused to touch it.  
'No, I can’t’ thought harry ‘This can’t be happening, a fourteen year old body is turning me on, fuck.’  
“Shit, I can’t even control my own body!" Harry shouts while looking at his now painful cock.

"F-fuck," He moans, the muscles in his chest and shoulders going tense, his entire body begging for it,

needing to fuck something.

And Harry ignored the desire as he quickly entered the shower, feeling the icy water run over his hot body, letting out a low growl; he wasn't used to having to suppress his own desires. but he couln't touch himself thinking about a fourteen year old

“Shit”

 

* * *

 

 

Louis dressed himself quickly and tried to think about any other thing except Harry in his boxer.  
Images of Harry's body came through his mind, his abs, those arms, the rest of his tattoos. “Oh no,” Louis mumbled, walking down the stairs trying to calm his nerves.

“Louis, sweetheart why are you so red,” asked Anne looking at Louis from her side of the table. “Are you getting sick?” Anne asked concerned, “Oh Dear, Don’t tell your first heat it’s starting?” Asked Anne now raising from her chair walking to Louis.

"Mother! Leave him alone, you are not helping at all!” Gemma intervened.  
“Than… thank you for your concern Anne but I’m okay, just a little bit hot that’s all,” Louis said trying to look less agitated. While eating breakfast Harry suddenly appears, now fully dressed and smiling.  
'That’s unfair'  
Louis thought, 'he basically is not affected, and I’m in such a mess.'

"Harry sweetheart, when did you came back?” asked Anne genuinely curious about Harry’s arrival  
“Yesterday” said Harry in a monotonous voice, trying to avoid making eye contact with Louis, “It was really late, you were all already sleep.”

“And where did you sleep?” asked Gemma looking right at Louis with a cheeky grin while grabbing toast and jelly .

"Where would I sleep? In my room Silly monkey” Asked Harry trying to fake composure, looking right at Louis on the other side of the table

“That’s great right mother?” said Gemma now turning to face her mother. “Told you, they would get just fine if you gave Harry some space first.”

“Well yeah, I can’t be more happy for you guys.” Anne replied taking Louis' and Harry's hand. “Promise me, nothing of, you know what until the honeymoon guys.” she pleaded while smiling.

 

 

Instantly making both Harry and Louis blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy triste por brazil ):


	11. Hi, I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one seems like Taylor it's a ... really mean girl... nothing against her.  
> The next it's going to be a little bit more longer, sorry if i make you all wait?  
> and also this seems like not going anywhere but it's kind of the beginning of the big thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mother, that's a really inappropriate thing to say while eating," Gemma said, laughing softly.  
   
"Sorry, I know, it's just..." Anne stared at Louis while adding, "I want to have grandchildren but not yet."  
   
Feeling all eyes on him, Harry abruptly rose from his chair. "Okay, I need to go and talk about pack things."  
   
"Harry Edward Styles, wait right there," Anne said sternly. rising from her chair. "Today, you are showing Louis the great Styles' land," Anne said winking at him, that made Harry feel slightly embarrassed. Normal mothers don't do that sort of thing.

  
 "He'll get bored mom, I bet he already visited most of the land with Niall." Harry said, trying to escape from this dreadfully boring situation.   
   
"Harry, don't be like that sweetheart, just go with Niall and Louis okay?" She tried, "and also! Louis needs clothes, I didn't guess his size well, don't worry I took the liberty of asking Liam myself to clear your agenda just for today."   
   
Harry then turned to look at Liam who just looked at him with stupid sad puppies eye, causing Harry to roll his eyes.  
   
"It's okay H, it'll be fun, I promise." Niall said, a broad smile stretching his cheeks.

   
"Is that okay Lou?" Anne asked looking at the omega now.  
   
"Uh, if... If it's not a big inconvenience,“ replied Louis shyly, evading Harry eyes.  
   
"Then it's decided," Gemma said,  genuinely happy.

   
Louis excused himself to go change, quickly taking one of Niall smaller t-shirts; a white button up and comfy shorts. While changing, he spotted Harry's sweater in the corner, he felt the need to wear it again, so he just grab it and quickly switched shirts.  
   
While walking down the stairs Louis realize everybody was waiting for him. Not feeling comfortable with the sudden attention he tried to go directly to Niall, but Niall took Louis' arm and guided him towards Harry.  
   
Everyone was smiling at him and Niall while he guided him to Harry he took the chance and whispered to Louis, "Cute sweater Lou, fits you perfectly." Louis blushed, almost tripping over, Harry catches him making Louis look at him for the first time since that embarrassing moment hours ago.

 .

Harry quickly grabbed him by the arm and guided him out of the house, Niall following behind them; while walking towards Harry Range Rover.

 

While walking Niall spotted Josh, the chef of the family, and let out a loud scream. Josh turned his head searching with a big smile knowing who was shouting.

 

Screaming on return a loud 'Niall' himself, the alpha walked towards the group hugging Niall and shaking Harry’s hand. Looking at the little omega Josh gently asked “How are you Lou?” Louis feeling the sudden Alpha essence, backed off a little not responding to the alpha's question. This made Harry feel instinctively defensive for the omega, getting in front of Josh letting out a small grunt.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Josh said still smiling, looking at Harry asking for permission, while leaning a little bit towards Louis.

 

Harry nods and side-stepped away from Louis. Not understanding exactly why he reacted that way from the start.

 

Niall then laughs at the entire situation and adds, “Josh we are going to be Louis’ guides today!”

 

“Really?” Josh asked looking at Louis who only nodded shyly.

 

“That’s awesome! What part of the territory are you seeing?” He said now turning to Harry.

 

“I don’t know, just around town, he needs clothes” Harry answered while opening the car.

 

“Want to come Josh?” Niall asked quickly, in a pleading tone.

 

Looking at Harry, Josh responds, “I don’t know buddy, maybe another day?” Niall lowered his head, slightly disappointed.

 

“Bu… but you could come with me?” proposed Josh not wanting the beta to feel down. “Want to help me with the groceries Ni?”

 

“Niall, no!” Harry said in a warning tone. “Let’s go.”

 

Niall quickly answered,  “Yes!” This made Harry look abruptly at Niall to remind him about the trip.

 

Niall was about to respond when a group of girls, Louis’ maids, were coming towards the car.

 

“We are going!” said Lou looking at Harry. “I need to teach Louis how to properly do this shopping thing, and also to buy hair products.”

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t care just get in the car” responded Harry.

 

“Oh, I need to buy some books for Louis to learn about our traditions.” added Danielle climbing into the car.

 

“Honestly I don’t care just get in!” Harry said, anger lacing his tone, becoming more impatient while Eleanor was now by Louis' side.

 

“Whatever! just, just get in the damn car!! Jesus!” Said Harry exasperated, making everyone instantly get in the car.

 

“Aren't you going?” asked Josh to Niall, who was still outside the car. “It’s ok if you don’t…”

 

“I’m going with you” said Niall quickly, but not before telling Harry, “Haz, I’m not going.” This causing Harry to let out a growl of despair. “Listen, listen Harry!!! I need you to take care of Lou, Please” the alpha  then rolled his eyes looking out the other side of the car. standing in front of the large alpha Niall makes him looks into his eyes “Harry! This is serious! I need you to promise me that you’ll take good care of him!”

 

 

“Niall, I’m his future mate, isn't it obvious that I’ll take care of him?” Harry said seriously.

 

“Okay… if something happens to him I swear Harry, I’ll fight you! I’m not kidding,” Niall said, dead serious looking directly in Harry's eyes.

 

“I swear! Happy?” said Harry turning the car on.

 

Niall looking at the other car seat said “Bye Lou, be careful okay?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry is having an awful time.

 

Being surrounded by girls suddenly doesn't look as tempting as he thought it would be weeks ago.

 

They are dragging Harry to any and every shop and store in the entire town, first looking at summer clothes, suits and shoes, and accessories, not that the omega needs all of that, Harry is sure he’ll be good with just a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, maybe even Harry’s T-shirt,  _‘don’t go there Harry,'_ Harry mentally scolded himself.

  

“Harry we need your opinion,” Lou said trying to get Louis to wear a cute shirt and short shorts. “Is this too short for you?” she asked putting the clothes aside for Louis to try on.

 

“Lou, you know I don’t know a thing about clothes, stop, I’m tired and I don’t want to buy anything more! You girls are going to make us poor!” said Harry, raising his arms.

 

“Stop Styles!  Or I’ll go and put some panties on him, don’t push me.” Lou said in an almost scary tone.

 

_‘Louis in panties? Well he got the body type for that,’_ Harry thought, a tingling sensation settling in his abdomen at the mental image.

 

“Oh god you’re seriously thinking about it,” said Lou laughing.

 

“No, No! I’m thinking about how much money you are spending! Go and do your 'girl' things!” Harry replied putting air quotes around 'girl'.

 

 

“Mr. Styles, do you think we could go see the next shop?” Danielle said while looking at the list of books she prepared for Louis.

 

“Why don’t you girls just go search for whatever you need while I just go and drink something.”   _‘preferably something with alcohol’_ Harry mentally added while rubbing his temple.

 

“Oh, that’s a wonderful idea!! GIRLS!” Shouted Danielle to Eleanor and Lou who were currently searching for pajamas and night creams for Louis.

“What Danielle we're busy, don’t you see?” said Lou pointing at Louis now dressed in baby blue pajamas.

 

“I know! But Mr. Styles is letting us go to search anything we want for Louis!” Danielle replied.

 

Not believing it Lou shouted at Harry from where she was at the other side of the store “Oi! Is that true Hazza bear?”

 

“Yeah, and shut up Teasdale , don’t call me that in public!” Harry said, looking around to make sure no one heard about his 'not so cool' nickname.

 

“Okay, big boss!” said Lou still screaming at him; tuning back to Eleanor and Danielle Lou suggested, “Girls! We need to make Harry and Louis have a romantic date!”

 

“What are you talking about? We can’t do that! That’s not our work!” Danielle said, always the voice of reason.

 

“Oh come on! Don’t be so bland you said that Harry was letting us go to buy things for Louis by ourselves that means that he wants to spend time with Louis. I know him he fakes to be all tough and mean but it's just a scared kid” .Lou said as if it was a fact.

 

“Not so sure,” said Danielle “Maybe we should bring Lou with us and leave Harry alone.”

 

“Do it for Louis ” Said Eleanor Looking back at Louis who was now searching through strawberry cream and looking like a lost child.

 

“Okay, but how do we do it?” asked Danielle.

 

“We just need to tell Harry that he is free to go to that old coffee shop he is always talking about,  while being in that place we tell Louis that Harry is waiting for him and then we let them have a romantic little escape all alone. ” Explained Lou.

 

“This is so cute!” Eleanor said, smiling.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Harry entered the coffee shop, he noticed nothing has changed since ten years ago _._ While walking to one of the tables; he remembered where he and his parents used to sit. It was a table in the corner, trough the window you could see the flower shop, always full of lilacs, daisies and forget me not's. Harry always liked flowers, but he never dared to cross that street and ask for a bouquet, well more like he never found a girl capable of making him want to buy one.

 

Harry could almost taste the hot peach tea from the last time he visited this place before his father's accident. Closing his eyes he could smell the strong coffee in his father's cup and the sweet smell of the milk mixed with red fruits in his mother's cup, more memories about his dad were coming to him, like a phantom, those days tasted like his peach tea, but even in his memories, suddenly Harry found himself thinking about Louis' smell, his was even sweeter than any fruit or any flower, it was almost hypnotizing _._

Opening his eyes, Harry found himself alone, sitting at the big table with a waitress asking for his order, he was about to ask her for a strong espresso when he spotted familiar blonde hair, it wasn't Niall, walking towards him _, ‘Shit’_ Harry thought while looking for an exit without being forced to talk with Taylor, but she was now here, he couldn't escape.

 

Trying to hide behind his menu, Harry prayed for her to go, but the waitress asking on and on about his order didn't make it easier.

 

“Harry? Is that you?” asked Taylor now walking towards Harry’s table.

 

“Fuck” ´murmured Harry.

 

Taylor sat in the chair next to Harry and started to talk, “How have you been Haz? I haven't heard from you since, our little escape.” Taylor said flirtatiously.

 

“Ye… yeah, it’s because I have… someone?” said Harry nervously,  _‘Shit this is so awkward, how do I explain to her that I didn't really want to mate with her... she'll be pissed, and she is a stalker what if she wants me dead?’_

“Really? Oh my god! And who is she?” Taylor asked feigning ignorance.

 

“It’s…an omega” Said Harry while searching for an exit.

 

“And where is she?” the omega asked with that good girl smile.

 

“It’s coming but it’s not a- ”  _‘Am I ready to say that Louis is my fiancé?’_

 

“It’s…it’s”  _‘I can’t lie about him…’_ Harry thought.

 

Harry was about to tell her “It’s a bo-”

 

“Harry?” Louis interrupted him.

 

Harry suddenly turned his head to see Louis entering the coffee shop, looking everywhere searching for him, as quickly as he could, Harry rose from the chair for Louis to see him.

 

“Lo… Louis!” Harry said raising his voice.

 

Then Louis saw him, with a girl, a beautiful one… she was tall and blond and skinny and beautiful, everything Louis wasn’t _, ‘Is she an omega?’_   Louis thought while walking to the table where Harry was. Harry was smiling at him, that was new, he thought.

 

“And who are you?” asked Taylor with a fake smile on her face, Louis didn't respond, he just sat right next to Harry looking in his lap, Harry then decided to answer for him, “He is Louis Tomlinson.”

 

 

“And he is an omega,” said Taylor almost laughing, “I've never saw a male omega before, well apart from the Malik kid, but he is almost a beta right Harry?” She said not looking at Louis.

 

Harry just nods and smiles wanting this to end.

 

“Are you mated Louis? ” Taylor said while searching for a nonexistent bond mark, “Because you don’t smell just like an omega, are you dating someone?” she said, this causing Louis to feel absolutely humiliated, it was too personal, she didn't have the right.

 

“Oh my god, you look so delicate!” she said while taking a sip from her espresso. "Must be hard to deal with all the tension for being a male omega right? specially in a big pack like this, To sweet for your own good." Louis was feeling more and more horrible with each word. “Like a doll, it’s true that most of your "species" can’t deal with pregnancy?”

 

Whit those words Louis had enough he was about to politely excuse himself from the shop but then Harry growled.

 

“Taylor shut up,” Harry said with his alpha voice, causing Taylor to stop talking in a second, even Louis felt a little bit scared for a moment, but then Harry put a hand on Louis back and he stood, guiding Louis up with his hand.

 

 

"So...sorry sweetheart" she said looking at Harry but he was already walking out.

 

“It was a pleasure, Taylor.” Louis said while walking with Harry outside the coffee shop. They weren't close enough to hear Taylor's response.

 

 

 

Louis felt really good, not only good, he felt absolutely happy, Harry defended him in there, it was the first time Louis felt this safe.

 

“Stop smiling,” Harry said not being able to stop smiling himself.

 

“Sorry,” said Louis trying unsuccessfully to stop smiling.

 

Walking to the car Danielle, Eleanor and Lou were already there with a bunch of boxes, and bags.

 

“How was it guys?” Asked Lou trying not to throw one of the bags

 

“It was good” said Harry now looking deathly serious. “Get in the car,” he said causing everyone to drop their smile and get in, everyone except Louis who seems to think only on that moment, again and again.

 

While driving Lou got closer to Harry to whisper in his left ear, “I totally got the panties for him,” causing Harry to lose the control of the car for a couple of seconds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A loud Knock on the door was heard at the Jenner House, it was their old friend Troy covered in blood and with an awful healing wound, it was repulsive.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kris asked surprised and also disgusted, “I thought you were dead.”

 

“I know, I wish I was,” he said walking in the house limping, “Simon wants my head.”

 

“Well what a good story, but I don’t care Troy.” Kris said trying to get Troy to Leave.

 

“Listen! I… I know that I let you down in the past but…”

 

“Ja! You let me down?” Kris said in a facetiously tone, “You dirty old rat! You made me and my family miserable! We had to come here to this… this place! We are nothing! We were good in Yorkshire! We had everything! Thanks to you! Now we don’t have anything!” Said Kris raising her voice.

 

“I know, I was a complete idiot, but I can redeem myself!” he said pleading.

 

“How?” asked Kris a little bit curious.

 

“You, you need to separate that kid from The Styles, the omega boy, he is my son, he is mine, if I don’t give him to Simon he is going to kill me!!!”

 

“Well I don’t really care about your problems Troy, my daughter already tried to be closer to the next in line Harry, but she was cruelly cut by Anne.”

 

“But we have an omega Kris! We have more than one! He’ll fall on this one! And if that doesn't work I have a backup plan, believe me… He’ll forget my son and that girl will have to give you a little thank you that maybe could be… I don’t know… power in this pack!” he said kneeling “Please! Please help me.”

 

Kris looked at him, she said “Okay, but if this goes wrong I’ll kill you first Troy.” She said grabbing one of her phones “Kendall, sweetheart, I need you to be friends with this girl, Taylor Swift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, i know this story it's going a little bit slow and barely any sex, but i just want it to be different ok?  
> ...Stay with me <3


	12. Help me to hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long  
> Uhm the end it's really hard, and i'm saying this here because i know some of you are really fragile flowers <3  
> please if you have problems dealing with uh intimidation or tough things wait till the next chap to read it all at once ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you

It was a cold and quiet morning, Harry would prefer his bed at this time but Robin needed to talk with him. Not that sleeping in the same room with Niall was better than to sleep with Louis and maybe have another “accident” wasn't an option and apart from that, harry was awake since to early in the morning, thinking about all this problems and Louis, this last weeks the young alpha didn't even have a decent conversation with the little omega.

Harry didn't really knew why here but  apparently this place was better than any other office, according to Robin, _'at least its fresh here'_ .

 

Looking at Robin coming forward, Harry rose from the ground.

 

“Good morning son,” Robin said while helping Harry to remove the dust from his clothes.

 

“Robin, what did you want to talk about?” said Harry letting out a yawn "Too early for just a simple chat about simple matters"

 

Putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder, Robin asked, “tell me, it’s not working with Louis, is it Harry?”

 

Making a face of disconfort the younger decides to tell Robin, “I've felt different since he arrived…” Harry start, feeling almost silly admitting this.

"What's wrong Harry? Is he not well behaved? "

"N-No is not that i mean..." Harry quickly corrects cheeks flushing "I mean, i don'y now I didn't got the chance to-"

 

“I know that you’re not sleeping in the same room H, its okay, tell me” Robin said.

 

Taking a big breath Harry continued “I’m scared; I think that I never really believed in this leader thing till I saw him coming into my life…and it’s just I don’t want to do something stupid, being alone with him it’… I can’t do it.”

 

“It’s okay to be scared, I was scared when your mother and I decided to take this pack, but you need to be sure about your feelings towards him, if you’re not in love this is never going to work.”

 

“It’s not okay!" Said Harry while while trying to remove robin's arm from above his shoulder"I’m going to be leader and I don’t want to, what kind of alpha am I, right? Scared of my own responsibilities.” Harry said while walking beside Robin.

 

“Harry,” Said Robin firmly making Harry look at him. “You are an alpha, you deserve this pack, and you know it, you’re as brave as your father, you have just little insecurities that’s all.”

 

Looking down a bit, Harry responds “I don’t deserve this pack, I will never be like my father, I can’t with all the responsibilities, I’m too young and immature, I feel like I’ll let everybody down, I need to prove myself and the rest of the pack that at least I have the strength.”

 

“It’s not necessary to do the traditions Harry,” Robin explained sensing where this conversation was going, “the position of leader has been your's since you were born.”

 

“I don’t want you to just give it to me, I want to earn my status! I know that all the people here probably thinks that I’m just an spoiled brat, if I’m going to make this alone, at least I need to be sure that I deserve it. ”

 

“You’re not alone son, you have Liam, Your mother and I will always support you, and soon Louis is going to be part of us.”

 

Letting out a groan Harry angrily walked away with his back to Robin; stopping at the foot of a tree looking at the birds nesting on top; the young alpha calmly tried to explain “I’m not ready to take care of him. He is just so defenseless and delicate, I don’t… I don’t want to hurt him.”

 

“You have control Harry, but if it’s important you should spend more time with him, I think it’s going to help you to clear your mind.” Rob said while getting closer to him, “if he is the right one or not, time will tell, don’t pay attention to your mother, if there is not a connection we can’t do anything; but while he is here it’s your duty to protect him.”

 

“What's going to happen with him if I decide not to keep him.” Harry said still looking at the tree. In his head he thought about Louis, confused for his feeling, maybe it would be best for Him to not get really attached.

 

Robin shuddered; he never thought Harry would ask something like that, puzzled by the sudden query, replied with another question, “What  _do_   _you_ think  can happen with him if he is returned Harry?”

 

The younger didn’t move, and didn’t reply, exhaling the older leader try to respond as neutral and truthful as he could.

 

“Possibly” Robin started.

 

“He’ll be promised to another leader…” Robin paused to gauge a reaction from Harry, but nothing.

 

“And if there is not a suitor… he’ll probably be sold, an omega without a mate is risky, he is son of a leader, they need to keep up appearances, selling is easier and better but to a regular alpha buyer they are not only giving his son, it’s selling the total power over the omega, with us was a pact between lands. Probably if it’s not you it will be another alpha, no leader will buy him.”

 

“What kind of alpha?” asked Harry slightly tuning his head.

 

“Well…”

 

“In the best of cases, an independent pack, usually those are the ones that don’t have a lot of omegas, they’ll treat him well enough.” Robin respond, while cautiously walked towards harry.

 

“And in the worst of the cases?” asked Harry still not turning to look at him but Robin could sense a feeling of discomfort on the younger's face.

 

“A lot of things could Happen Harry, but you don’t need to feel any kind of pity towards him, you can’t control your feelings, he is going to be fine, a lot of leaders would like to make him his mate.”

 

The problem was that Harry didn’t really like that idea either, just thinking about Louis being sold like an animal was unbearable but thinking about another alpha touching him was enough to make him feel  disgusted.

 

“I can feel your discomfort son…but we can’t do anything…” Robin said starting to walk away “If you want to prove yourself capable, the first step is to face your problems, that’s what a real leader does, I’ll see what I can do with the rituals… your mother is not going to be happy, but if you need to fight, do it.” Robin said. “Don’t let your mind have an opinion in something related to your heart, your father trusted you, and I trust you too. in both of your problems...”

 

 Harry then let out an almost inaudible "thanks"

 

Not wanting to talk with anyone in the house right now the younger alpha decided to pay a visit to Liam.' His rut is probably over by now, if it’s not he'll probably punch me’ Harry thought while walking towards his car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The life in the Style's House was turning to normal for Louis, well… almost; Louis was quickly used to spend most of the day in Harry’s personal study, like today, learning with Danielle about the pack and the hierarchy. The little omega was a quick learner, Danielle was absolutely happy with him; the girls usually spent most of their time with him, choosing his clothes and the hair style;Louis didn't even see Anne anymore, she was even more occupied as the big day approached.

 

After the first weeks Louis thought that everything was going to be just fine, but Harry distanced himself even more, if that was even possible. Harry had to take even more and more responsibilities not just training but for being leader, he was now taking all the work. This means less time to spend with anyone, apart from all that, the alpha didn’t sleep in the same room with Louis, that was fine with the little omega after all he did not want to repeat the embarrassing incident with the towel once more but Louis found himself missing him.

 

Since the incident in the coffee shop Louis hadn't seen Taylor again, but those words were stuck in his mind like needles poking all the  _time ‘Delicate, weak, you can’t withstand pregnancy’’ it’s possible that Harry never felt attracted to me?, maybe it’s because I haven't had my first heat…’_ Louis didn’t ask to be this way; he would be a thousand times happier if he wasn't an omega.

 

 _‘Dad would be with me if I was an alpha or a beta…’_ He thought looking at the window letting out a sigh and unintentionally, this action draws the attention of the girls.

 

“Louis?” asked Lou to the little omega “Are you ok? Feeling sick?” she asks a little concerned by the sudden change of mood on Louis.

 

“Oh… don’t worry I’m just sleepy that's all,” responded Louis with a smile.

 

All the girls were looking at each other, knowing that just being sleepy wasn't the problem, but they left it that way.

 

“Maybe some tea would help?” offered Eleanor getting up to go to prepare it, but quickly Louis offered “No El, it’s okay I can do it, I need to walk a little,” he explained as he walked to the door.

 

While going to the kitchen, Louis took his time to breath and relax himself a little, it was a really big house, he never before had the opportunity to just walk around, and it was exciting looking at every room , most of them were unoccupied but then he opened a door on the left side and realized ‘ _finally found Niall’s room_ ’ it was just a bed and  his clothes were everywhere and Louis let out a little laugh _‘This IS Niall's room no doubt about it’_   Louis closes the door and looking closely found some clothes that weren’t Niall’s, a pair of boots and also a bandana,  _‘this is_ Harry’s’ Louis thought while walking in. It smelt so different, it was a mix between Niall’s and Harry’s smell, and Louis really REALLY didn’t like it. He was already missing the alpha’s essence on him, the sweater no longer had the smell and it felt just wrong, then he spotted a bandana lying on the floor, it was a beautiful one, it had flowers on it, and maybe Harry wouldn't even notice that this one was missing, Louis quickly  took  the piece of clothing hiding it in his left sweater pocket, he was about  to open the door when he heard voices outside, Louis in a panic trying to keep the silence he stood there waiting for the persons outside to go. Suddenly one of the person raised his voice. Opening the door a little he noticed it was Anne and Robin.

 

“I told you, he wanted to keep with the business! He is almost ready Anne its okay if he fights! It’s the tradition,” Said Robin annoyed.

 

“You can’t let him fight! We can’t! What if he gets really hurt? His father is on a Hospital bed because a fight Robin! It’s not necessary,” Anne said almost making the alpha back off.

 

“He is stronger than you think, and he needs to, that omega is making him less stable!” Robin responds “He asked me what would happen if he decides not to keep him Anne!”

 

Louis listened to those last words and felt his heart break into small pieces... he thought that at least Harry felt something towards him, aparently he was wrong… grabbing Harry’s bandanna in his pocket the little omega tries to calm down a bit.

It's not really working, he is feeling little salty tears rolling down his cheeks, trying to breath and keep silence, Louis cover his mouth with his free hand and the other still holding the piece of clothing, that's when Louis hears Anne

 

 

 

“Not true, he is making Harry feel something outside sex Robin!” Anne then grasped Robin’s hand defending the omega. "I know my son.”

 

“I’ll give in to this entire thing, if you let Harry fight Anne, he is good! He could defend this pack even better than Des.” Robin said grabbing even more forcefully Anne Hands.

 

A little reluctant Anne respond “Promise me that you’ll be with him.” 

 

Robin calmly ensures “I promise I’ll protect him if something goes wrong.”

 

Then Louis didn't hear anything more, assuming that they had gone; The small omega finally leaves the room thinking about Harry in a fight making the little omega a little bit scared, but thinking about Harry not wanting Louis was devastating, not wanting to cry more he quickly walks to the kitchen to finally make tea.

Entering the kitchen he found a really red Niall siting on Josh's lap muttering to each other, Louis cleared his throat for them to acknowledge his presence.

 

 The first one to notice the little omega was Josh, turning his head to look at Louis, happily greets him, whispering at Niall hurriedly the beta rises from josh, blushing  and not looking at Louis speak “H…Hi Lou, I didn't see you there”

 

“It’s okay...” Louis said while playing with his fingers avoiding looking directly at them.

"Wha... what are you doing here Lou?" asked Niall still not looking at the omega.

"I... the girls want tea and i offered to do so..."

"You, know how to do it?" asked Josh

"Uh... yeah just, were are the tea bags?" asked Louis opening all the drawers searching for the tea.

"I can help you, you know?" Said Josh pointing at his apron.

Letting out a little laugh Louis thanks the alpha and goes to sit in one of the kitchen chairs.

 

while waiting for the tea, Louis looks at Niall, staring at josh and every move he makes with so much love and adoration, smiling at the view, _'They look like mates_ '. Louis thought, andthen ask

"Ni... Are you, You are... I see the way you're always watching him cook and i thought...Josh and you are mated?"

 

Then Niall quickly stop looking at josh and looking at Louis even more flushed try to explain almost whispering  "W..well uhm, it's it's complicated..."

 

Louis was about to apologize maybe they didn't want to talk about this things, but when Louis was about to open his mouth Josh talked first "We are not together Louis..." Explain Josh turning to look at Niall smiling at him the alpha continued "We can't, he is a male beta, and i'm an alpha, it's imposible, to procreate... We shouldn't be inlove... " the alpha said walking towards the other two boys, hugging Niall and pulling the beta on his lap the alpha then stared at Louis saying "I'm so jealous of Harry"

turning red Louis then remember what Robin had said just moments ago _'What would happen of he decidesnot to keep him'_ then Louis got lost about Harry, recalling something about a fight on the conversation, Louis started to get a little nervous, Harry fighting was not something Louis wanted to see, he didn't want to see harry being hurt, even if Harry didn't feel anything towards Him, Louis woulnd't let harry get hurt, at least not while he was here.

Louis then decide to ask about all this fight thing "Ni, can i ask you something?"

 

Niall then curious respond “Uh? It’s, it’s okay, ask Lou”

 

“I hear uhm something about a fight and uh, Harry? And it’s a tradition can you explain that to me Ni?” Louis said still not looking at them.

 

Niall then turned to look at Josh who has the same astonished look on his face.

 

“Were did you hear that Lou?” Asked Niall  “Did, Did Danielle talk to you about it?”

 

“It’s Dangerous Niall?” Asked Louis worried about Niall’s reaction.

 

“No I… don’t worry Lou it’s just… I thought that nobody would want to do it this time.” Niall quickly add.

 

“But, Why a fight?” Louis ask

 

Then Josh rose himself from the chair to explain “It’s an old tradition that when an alpha rises from his position in the pack, he has to fight for it, proving that he is capable of dealing with the new charge, it’s not the normal thing to do anymore, most of the packs specially the ones with hierarchy do it, but for being the bigger and the older one, our traditions are different, we all thought it would be simple.”

 

“I…” started Niall “I thought that because Harry was predestined to be the leader it wasn't necessary all this “tradition thing” but I was wrong.”

 

“Is he, is he going to get hurt?” Louis quickly asked.

 

“Most of the alphas never really fight to death, usually till one of them is unconscious.” Josh responded not really making Louis feel better.

 

“Lou I know you’re scared but Harry is a good fighter!” Added Niall “Maybe that’s why he is not here, he is training to be leader and also direct this entire pack, and he has more responsibilities, I saw him fighting a bunch of times Lou, like today He usually goes there to fight.”

 

“Where?” asked Louis firmly. 

 

Niall and Josh are a little surprised by the sudden change in Louis, they exchange looks and Josh nodding let the beta respond, “He doesn't know this, but Josh discovered the place where he goes to fight when he is mad or just wants to think clearly, it’s not a place for omegas Lou, something bad could happen to you.” Niall said deathly serious, not wanting to create hopes in Louis about visiting that place to watch Harry fight.

 

“What happens if he gets hurt! I don’t want him to get hurt.” The last part came out more like a murmur but Louis was decided.

 

“No Lou, don’t insist, please leave it, he is going to be okay.” Said Niall now standing beside Josh.

 

“Ni, please, just for an hour, Josh can come, please.” Louis tried.

 

“Stop I said no, please don’t ask anymore.” Said Niall more serious.

 

“But, Ni I…”

 

“I SAID NO!” Niall yelled.

 

This makes Louis back off a little, lowering his face. Louis tried not to feel bad at the sudden shock in Niall, it was the first time that Niall yelled at him so angrily. He feels like crying but Louis needs to make sure that Harry is going to be good. A little scared he decides to walk away; _'i find out alone how to get there'_ Louis thought.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry” Niall added quickly, regret evident on his voice, the beta tried to walk towards Louis but the little omega didn't pay attention, just kept slowly walking away.

 

Josh tried to calm him and said “Lou, it’s ok, Niall didn’t mean to yell at you.” Louis nods but doesn't stop moving, just show them a smile and said “okay I understand I have to uh ... go with the girls.”

 

“Lou” tried Niall.

 

“It’s okay Ni, I’ll see you later.” replied Louis and with that, leaves the kitchen, the tea already forgotten .

 

Walking to the studio, Louis let out a sigh, trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes, remember about Niall and also about Harry was too much...“Stop, don’t cry, it was just Niall!” Said Louis to himself, "Why i have to be so weak?!, tears please stop falling!" The little omega softly ask, furiously trying to erase all traces of tears from his eyes before entering the room. taking a couple of times Louis let out a long breath.

 

fixing himself a little while opening the door, Louis meets the three girls discussing what clothes they would wear the day of the engagement announcement.

 

The first to notice Louis was Danielle, smiling at him she then ask “Hi Louis, and the tea?”

 

Louis forgot the tea ... inventing an excuse  he said “I… there was no tea anymore, sorry girls.”

 

“Oh what a shame,” replied Lou, looking at the other two girls.

 

“Louis, are you ok?” asked Eleanor who had watched Louis since he opened the door.

 

He was about to make other excuse when Gemma came in “Hi girls, and Louis, it’s time to eat.”

 

 

 

Harry got out of his car, walking towards the house he stopped and searched for some hint about Liam.

While in rut, Liam didn’t really want to be seen or talk with anyone, that’s why on those days he locked himself in the same house were Harry goes through his ruts; Usually Liam’s rut is five or seven days longer, but now that he has Sophia, maybe last less, knocking on the door Harry waits for a response but he doesn't hear one, afraid of Liam being on the alpha mode the younger decided to let it go, and turned back to his car.

 

Again in the Range rover, searching for the keys Harry found Louis’ picture, taking a closer look, he paid attention to his face  _‘he looks even younger’_  Harry thinks; passing the tips of his fingers over the contours of his face, stopping on his mouth Harry remember the sound of his laugh and the smile on his face the first time he saw him, realizing that he is smiling at the memory the alpha quickly stop and chose to save the photo in the glove box.

 

Going back home, he decided to leave the car at home and walk to the same place so many times he had visit,  the young alpha hasn't fought in three days but it feels like weeks, all in his head is asking for a break. Parking the car, Harry decided to just go and change his clothes for less expensive ones

while changing the phone rings, taking the phone Harry answered the call:

 

“Harry? It's me Kendall”

 

A little surprised Harry responded “Hi? How are you?” Harry politely asked.

 

“I haven't seen you in weeks, were have you been?” Kendall respond.

 

“Uh, working, I’m taking the pack after all…” Harry said while taking off his shirt.

 

“That’s good, uhm… I heard about Taylor the other day.”

 

‘Shit’ “Yeah?” Harry responded.

 

“Yeah… what do you think about it?” Kendall slowly asked.

 

Harry was confused “uh? What do I think about what?”

 

“Don’t be dumb, we all know that you love girls, she said that you were with an omega, she is absolutely destroyed because you shut her up.” 

Kendall said faking sadness “what do you think about your parents choosing a male omega? i thought you were going to make a deal with me?”

 

“Since when are you two best friends? I thought that you hated her because she dated me?sorry for the deal it wasn't ... i wasn't a good plan...” Harry said while searching for his floral bandana.

 

“She is a nice girl! I don’t hate her anymore, because I realized that she was … sweet?” tried Kendall.

 

“Well she wasn’t so sweet and polite with Louis the other day,” Harry said fighting with his pants.

 

“She is so sorry for that.”

 

“Tell her to say sorry to Louis not me,” Harry said exasperated “Look I’m going to Zayn’s? I need to go bye.” Harry said hanging up not waiting for Kendall’s response "Were is my fucking bandana!?"

 

It was 6:00 pm when Harry got out of the house careful to not bring any attention. What Harry didn't know was that Louis was waiting to follow him hiding behind one of the cars.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sitting on a big desk looking at Troy, the alpha asked,

 

“Did you found your contact on the Style's pack?”

 

“Yeah, she is going to help us, I’m sure.” Troy said.

 

“After all that, you still have people helping you? That’s really impressive.” Simon said while letting out a laugh, “She is almost as stupid as you.”

 

Troy ignored the comment and explains, “She is going to help me, but at the end it’s all because of me; He is mine I can do whatever I want with him.”

 

“Well you repeat that quite a lot don't you think?  Until he is here I can’t say that my friend,” Simon said rising up from his desk “You think he is still a virgin?” 

 

“He is fourteen, and he is a boy, I heard that Harry Styles, the next in line, always liked girls I don’t see why he would like a male omega now.”

 

“It’s your son Troy, don’t you feel bad talking like that?” said Simon lighting a cigarette looking outside the window. "And i can say that he is really beautiful, so what if he is already taken?"

 

“It’s weak, and I don’t have any hopes on him, I’m in this situation because of him, he needs to pay me back. Does it matter? you have like three more and i doub they are all legals...” said Troy looking at him.

 

“Well look at you, defending yourself" said simon with murderous eyes "Are you sure about this Troy? The only reason I let you give me your son is because of his beauty, any other way you would be dead by now, want to keep up the deal, Or you want me to kill you now, because i would like that”

 

“Give me time is all I ask give me three weeks that’s all, he’ll be your's.” Troy said while slowly rising from the chair.

 

Simon suddenly rises too, staring at him as a dam “If he is not here in three weeks I'll go and find him myself, and on my way I'll kill you too.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Niall was absolutely devastated, not even Josh could comfort him; Niall thought that it would be a good idea to just say sorry in a better way,  _‘Louis is usually in his room’_ the beta thought, asking Josh to make him a cup of tea Niall directed himself to Louis' room, knocking on the door Niall said in a questioningly tone “Lou? Lou bear?” 

 

He didn't hear a thing and tried again “Lou, I know you’re mad at me… I’m sorry” again nothing.

 

"Look, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you; I was mad because you were asking me something that I couldn't do, sorry babe, please open the door I got you tea?" silence.

 

 Niall was getting desperate “Louis Tomlinson open the damn door don’t be a child!… please…” Still nothing.

 

“I’ll open this door, like it or not Lou,” And then the beta abruptly hit the door with his shoulder to open up.

 

One

 

Two

 

Three time, and the door finally was open.

 

“Lou I’m so…” but when Niall came in, there was no one there, alarmed and preoccupied, the beta screamed for Josh. Quickly making the alpha run to the room.

 

When Josh came in, the only thing that he could say was “OH shit!”

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Louis was walking as quick as he could, but his legs were shorter than Harry's and he was already tired, Louis never though it would be this far; well maybe not for Harry but the little omega was having a hard time keeping the pace; it was hard and it was dark, Harry was going to the deepest part of the woods, it was scaring Louis; while walking far from Harry the little boy was tightly clutching the piece of clothing in his pocket Louis started to think about what Robin said today ‘Thinking about returning him’ part of him refused to believe it but the other part was absolutely sure that Harry wouldn't love someone as weak and weird as Louis. Refusing to cry, Louis started to breath deeper, Louis had hope but maybe today was the limit, maybe that’s why Harry didn't want to sleep in the same room with a kid.

 

A rough growl suddenly get Louis out of his thought; Walking slowly he watched Harry saying hi and hugging a really tall men, he had dark hair and his arms were tightly around Harry,  _‘He looks like a weird person’_  Louis thought.

 

The little omega tried to get closer to Harry, most of the people in the place were men and most of them were alphas; there was a couple of women but they were all drunk  or making out with someone; Louis wasn't liking this place he was getting more and more scared, suddenly he saw blond hair and happily tried to reach the person, it looked like Niall, quickly as he could the little omega tried to reach the blonde’s sweater pulling it the person turned to see who it was, Louis then let out a shriek of fright. It wasn't Niall, it was an older guy.

 

“Well hello cutie; how are you,” the man was evidently drunk and was an alpha, Louis could smell the mix between alcohol and awful essence that Louis couldn't recognize.

 

Louis wanting to escape from the alpha tried to run but the man even drunk was stronger than him pulling him closer whispered in the omega’ left ear “Were are cha’ going? mmm” The man tried to ask “We can have a good time, let me give you a good time mmm” 

 

Trembling, Louis asked “S…Sir please let me go,” Louis was terrified; trying to let go of the man he gave him a nudge.

 

This didn’t work really well, the man got furious “OUCH, little bitch that hurts,” the noise he was making, attracted more alphas.

 

Louis desperately tried to scream for Harry but he was far away, he was scared, being surrounded by only alphas wasn't good and nobody was helping him, and more alphas were aproaching him

"Look at this cutie" said a big one, green eyes, not the green Louis want to see right now.

 

"I bet he is searching for fun right little lad?" said other one. taking the little omega right arm to stop him from moving

 

"Then let's have some fun"

 

"Leave me alone!! don't please leave me alone" try Louis "please! please!" he said trying to break free from the awful alphas, Louis try to punch the blonde one again, nothing was working and Louis was staring to give up and start to cry.

 

"Oi! it'll be fun i promise!" said one trying to take Louis jumper off while other was whispering on his ear "You are going to enjoy this"

 

the little omega was fighting against the alphas, trying to scream for help desperately Louis shout the only words that he could come up with

"HARRY!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!  
> Kudos? no? ok u.u


	13. Safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so much kudos, thank you guys! Your comments make my day.
> 
> Hi! this contain violence and blood tiny bit... and bad language just a little bit, if it makes you feel bad or it's not your thing uh, you have to wait till the next chap love, but i didn't even started the next so wait please.
> 
> i swear it wasn't my intention, and also! i forgot to say in the last one:  
> To all the Directioners out there  
> Happy 4 year anniversary of One Direction!

This was the song i was listening while writting this chapter...[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3voRbKryjA ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3voRbKryjA)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thoughts of Louis and what would happen if he refused the mating, have been running through his mind all morning. The feeling of not being capable to defend his own position gets bigger and bigger with the time.

 

Harry thought that maybe taking the responsibilities of  leader he would get used to the idea of at least being a decent boss. Weeks pass, time was quickly running out, but Harry was still feeling absolutely lost, the same words Liam said to him several days ago were floating in his brain aggressively reminding him of the true reason of all his insecurities  _‘You need to see your father’_ those words, that phrase, just thinking about that door in the hospital was enough for Harry to forget everything and feel his blood furiously rush over his body  _‘coward, coward, coward.’_  . 

 

The memory of that day coming back like a nightmare, each step he takes bringing him even closer to both; his memory and the only place that could make him forget it.

 

_  
_

_Flashback_

 

It was almost 6:00 pm, looking at his mother prepare the diner was something Harry enjoyed a lot, lying on the dining room table he watched Anne closely, shaking the pan, checking the oven, preparing the bread and everything with even better skill than any alpha, she always asked Harry to come and help her with the food, it’s a mother and son thing, Gemma never felt as comfortable as Harry in the kitchen, the little alpha always loved the smell, it was warm and full, it was home, all the family reunited in the kitchen was the best part according to Harry, all his family talking and eating the food Anne made with so much love and dedication and also Harry’s help, but those happy days were no longer here, sadly the members of the pack were no longer reliable and the chaos took place.

 

 

It was a quiet day, to quiet… Nobody trusted this kind of silence and stillness anymore, Gemma, Anne and Harry were the only ones sitting by the big marble table, silently eating, no more than a couple of forced words asking about how the day has been.

 

 

Days ago a problem in an area dominated by another pack was making all the head alphas be more territorial, the last days have been a rush in the Styles' house, a drastic change in the atmosphere was starting to affect Gemma and Harry.  The leader and also father of the two alphas, Des, wasn’t so present in the house anymore, Anne had to deal with half of the alpha obligations, fights were expected but as a child Harry just wanted to help and make everything better for his family, Des usually spent days and nights cleaning the city and the surrounding areas of alphas trying to claim it as their own foreign territory were getting closer.

 

 

Suddenly a car was heard parking outside the house; it was Des' car, Anne hurriedly noticing the car ran to the entrance to ensure that the alpha was well, leaving Gemma and Harry in the house, Gemma tried to follow her but Anne quickly stopped her saying “NO! Gemma, sweetheart I need you to take care of Harry.”

 

 

Suddenly a low growl and howls were heard, it was a fight outside the house, Anne could hear three or two other growls but she absolutely recognize Des' sounds.

 

 

Gemma hurriedly tried to open the front door but Anne stood in front of her, letting out a growl in frustration Gemma tried to make her mother back off and open the door but Anne didn’t even move when Gemma said “Mother let me help him!”

 

 

“Gemma! Are you insane!? No you are just a child! You can’t help him, better stay here!”

 

 

“Mom what is happening,” A really scared Harry asks trying to take a look out the window. Hurriedly Anne toke the little alpha hands and hugging him whispered in his left ear “Harry, I need you to be a good boy and keep quiet okay? Go to your room and wait till I come for you.”

 

 

The little alpha wanted to know what was happening, curiously he untangle himself from Anne and ran to the front door, ready to open it when a scream was heard outside, Anne instinctively grabbed Gemma and Harry and ran upstairs, opening Harry’s bedroom she quickly took Gemma and calmly explained, “I need you to be brave sweetheart, it’s dangerous and you need to protect your baby brother, please don’t open the door till I come okay?”

 

 

“Mo…Mom? Why are you telling me this?” Gemma asks Anne, who is now, frenetically searching for a phone “It’s okay! Nothing bad is going to happen to me baby, just keep calm okay…”

 

 

Anne quickly dialed a number, with trembling hands. While waiting for the person to pick up she tried to calm Harry down.

 

 “Hi… Hi? Jay!? It’s Anne!”

 

 

“I know! He said it was a quick thing but they are here, outside the house! I know what they want! They are trying to makes us surrender and give up the lands!”

 

 

“NO! You listen to me Johanna! This is wrong, you didn't do a thing! ” Screamed Ann to the other person on the other side of the line.

 

 

“Waiting there is going to kill you and your kids Jay! You need to get out!” Anne insisted. 

 

 

“No! he is here, you can get out, go to your brothers part!” A big growl was heard, It was full of pain and Anne knew it…

 

 

“Why did you let him make this mess Johanna!? If it wasn't for his selfishness this would never had happen!”

 

 

“Mother, they are trying to get in!!” Gemma cried loudly!

 

 

“Jay! Why didn't you just ask for help!?”

 

 

“Mom!” Screamed Gemma. 

 

 

Harry was scared, the little alpha started to feel uneasy, looking everywhere for a clue about what was happening but nothing, Anne then hung up the phone and walked over to he door locking them inside.

 

 

Kneeling in front of the two kids Anne whispered “Everything is going to be fine okay? Don’t make a sound, we are going to be just fine,” Hugging them hard, they stayed like that for a long time, everything outside was chaos, People breaking things, deep growls and a lot of movement was making the two little alphas nervous, suddenly the three heard a big final growl and then everything went silent,  and the only thing that Harry remembered after that was his mother opening the door and screaming his father’s name…

 

again… 

 

and again…

 

and again.

 

 

 

_End flashback_

 

 

Stopping at the sudden memory, Harry trembled a little, taking big breaths he tried to compose himself. Walking even faster than before; reliving that memory over and over, Harry didn't want to admit it, but the truth is that he felt remorse, he could have done even more for his father and he knew it. He could have done so much and he didn't, thinking about it, Harry could have done so much for so many people in the past,  _‘I was so fucking mean,’_ Harry thinks, while thoughts about Louis invade his mind.  “Louis,” the alpha whispers while catching the last rays of sun disappear.

Lost thoughts about the omega were dancing in his mind,  _‘I was so mean to him…’_ the big alpha thought, making him feel even more guilty. “Shit, I’m thinking too much about him.” He whispers while  sniffing the air, noticing a really sweet smell, so sweet, as sweet as…  _‘It can’t be…’_  Harry thinks, “I’m just imagining things”.

 

 

Walking even faster, Harry finally finds the dark place, today is a bad day to fight, Harry can tell by just looking at the drunken alphas, molesting betas,  the good fighters no longer available, Harry supposed, while walking towards the ring, he spotted Grimshaw, lazily counting his money. “GRIMMER!” shouted Harry loudly making the other alpha fall off his chair.

 

 

Turning to look at Harry a happy Grimmy laughs and hugs the younger alpha tight.

 

 

“You fucker!! I thought, you wouldn't be here today!!!”

 

 

“Miss me?” Asked Harry unbuttoning his shirt, “Where is Zayn?”

 

 

“Uff… he is in heat… Today was his last day I think, I thought he was coming today but apparently he's still sensible.” replied Grimshaw pointing to a man of medium height to approach for the fight.

 

 

“A pleasure,” politely greet Harry while stretching his hand with the other fighter who was pretty much drunk or high? Harry didn't really care, he just needed to fight.

 

 

“OK you both know the rules. Please Harry don’t kill him okay?” Said Grimshaw not really paying attention to any of the two, while still counting his own money, everybody around the ring was screaming for Harry, who they all affectionately nicknamed:  ** _Cheshire Demon._**

 

****

His body was ecstatic with all the attention, his mind was itching for a fight, all of him was unconsciously prepared to fight with the other man.

Taking deep breaths he waits patiently to make his body adjust to the movements.  

 

 

Closing his eyes he gets prepared.

 

 

Taking time to breath, the silence in his mind was such that Harry could feel and hear the beating of his own heart.

 

 

Suddenly, he wasn't just hearing a heartbeat, but also a scream, a weak and delicate scream, shouting his name, making him remember that night again… that weakness, that awful feeling of regret.

 

 

He knew that voice…  _‘Louis.’_

 

Letting out a sigh brusquely the curly alpha opened his eyes, and walks out of the ring, smelling the same aroma that he could sense since a long time ago.

 

 

“Harry!?” screamed Grimmy. Blocking the other alpha. “Were the fuck do you think you are going?”

 

 

Bad idea…

 

 

Harry was no longer in his senses, the instinct to protect the fragile omega took over him, violently hitting the older alpha, Harry threw another punch to the side of his friend's face, making him fall to the ground in immense pain.

 

 

“What the fuck Harry,” Grimshaw groaned, while wallowing in pain.

 

 

Not paying anymore attention to the convalescent alpha, Harry turned to his side looking at the other side of the ring to who was supposed to be his fight, letting out a deep growl to the other fighter seemed to be enough to scare him, letting out a submissive sound, the man gets out of the ring as quick as he could.

 

 

Everybody around the place was now silent, all eyes on him; Harry was now, trying to follow the little omega's scent. Walking out of the ring, people still looking at him, a cry made him direct his eyes to a dark corner.

 

 

A group of five alphas were grabbing something; Harry couldn't quite see what it was so he let out a deep growl, making all the strangers turn to see him.

 

 

If Harry was mad before, now was going to exist a good reason to call him Demon.

 

 

Getting closer to the five men Harry got, for the first time in his life, thunderstruck.

 

 

He could  see a pale Louis crying on the floor with a half unbuttoned shirt , the jumper torn apart lying on the floor and his floral bandanna tightly gripped in between his hands closer to the younger's chest, eyes now closed for fear to what was happening around him.

 

 

This sight made Harry’s chest burn in hatred and anger towards the five alphas, grinding his teeth, the younger alpha looked at the five monsters looking into his eyes, trying to reach the little omega Harry raises his arm …

 

 

But a sudden growl made Harry back off a little and frightened the little omega even more.

 

 

 Opening his eyes to the sudden silence, for the first time in what seems like hours, the first thing that Louis saw was  _his_  Harry now looking at him, preoccupied.

Trying to reach the alphas hand Louis stretched his arm out, but was caught by a big alpha, howling at the little kid, Louis then stopped moving in fear to be hurt, and letting out a tear he trembled and whispered an almost inaudible, “Harry.” 

 

 

That was enough for Harry, who faster than a blink grabbed one of the five men and sunk his fangs into the man’s neck, This was the son of a bitch who growled at the tiny omega, removing with one hand the older alpha’s arm away from Louis with the other He easily broke 2 of his right ribs, the man cried out in pain and muttering a weak “please…” it was kind of funny to see the sick bastard asking to be left alone.

 

 Harry didn't have mercy, breaking the third rib making the man cry in pain screaming “AHHHH!!!!!!” “OH SHIT!!!! SHIT! PLEASE Stop!!!!! I’m begging you!” the veins in his head about to explode with pain and anger werea delight for Harry

 

 

 calmly He responds to the man “No.” while sharply tightening the grip on the damaged ribs

 

 

“AHHHH!!!!!! Please!!!” said the man as he writhed with pain, blood was now visible, harry didn't even remembered breaking His nose, such a shame.  


 

 

Emotionless Harry responds again  “Why should I?”

 

 

Breaking the fourth rib the man gave up and cried in pain; Harry continued whispering in his ear, “You wouldn’t have stopped," a crack, "Right?” and then another crack.

 

 

“Leave him alone!” Shouted the other man, grabbing Louis by the hip, bringing him closer. “He was alone, and he doesn't have a mark, it’s none of your business.”

 

 

Harry threw the wounded man carelessly to the ground and stared at the man, the alpha next to him whispering. “Are you crazy, he is a Styles! Forget the kid, let’s go Max!”

 

 

“A Styles eh?” said  the big alpha laughing, “You’re just as weak as your father uh?” 

 

 

Tightening his fist Harry stood there trying to wait a little bit more, for the man to be distracted, but oh how much a wanted to rip off this little shit's head off and feed it to the dogs.

 

 

“Oi,” said the man to Louis, “I bet you would like a big and strong alpha like me right!”  He says while touching the omegas hair, "I bet to would scream and moan so hard bit just one finger" He adds whispering to his ear, obviously trying to piss Harry off.

 

 “This kid is just pissed off that his father is on a damn bed, even lying practically dead he's stronger than him,” touching, with his dirty finger, Louis’ mouth he added, “I bet you would like a big cock like mine.” 

 

 

Without even responding, Harry rapidly approached the man hiting his stupid face with his fist, making the older bleed, nose probably broken, the old pig let out a sharp cry. The other one, had success in hurting Harry with a knife,  while the curly alpha was punching "Max"; it was a deep wound but Harry didn't care He could handle it, He wanted to kill the man, he wanted to fucking erase that disgusting smile and make him suffer, he wanted to breask every bone he had and make him pay for even thinking in touching Louis. 

 

 Leaving the second body lying on the ground, Harry stared at the one that hurt him with the knife, with his left boot Harry kicked the man right on the face breaking his nose leaving the man sobbing in pain

 

Looking at his gang almost dead the one of the drunken rest muttered “Shit! this boy is fucking creazy leave the little shit he's gonna kill us” to other two men, leting go of Louis they ran away.

 

everything went silent; Only the sounds of the three wounded alphas and the softly cry of the little omega were heard

 

 

Breathing fast and trembling, a crying Louis didn't know what to do, he was scared of Harry, but also wanted to be embraced by him.

 

 

Harry could feel the little omega's distress, getting a little bit closer, Harry tried to reach for him.

 

Touching the blue eyed's hands calmly whispered “Louis, come here.”

 

 

Doubting a little, Louis finally reaches Harry’s hand, and lets himself be strongly hugged in between Harry's arms.

 

The rollercoaster of emotions finally got to the tiny boy making him  cry even harder, fat tears rolling down his cheek , hugging Harry even harder Louis strongly attached himself even more and hid his face in Harry’s chest.

 

 

“It’s okay,” whispered Harry, delicately touching Louis' hair trying to calm him.

 

 

They were both on the ground hugging each other, and even if Louis was scared and absolutely broken by Harry's feelings towards him, it feels just right being here with him.

 

 

Harry couldn't bring himself to calm, even if he looked strong outside, inside he was absolutely terrified, how could someone try to do something like that to Louis, only thinking about what would had  happened if Harry wouldn't have heard Louis screams was enough to make the alpha sick.

 

The pain was starting to be less beareble, and the wound was starting to bleed even more; But Harry didn't let go of Louis.

 

 

A sudden shout got them both out of the peaceful trance. 

 

 

“HARRY!” 

 

 

Instinctively Harry hugged Louis even stronger trying to get him even closer to his chest   

 

The person was now closer to them and Harry let out a low growl of possessiveness, making the stranger back off a little bit. succesfully, the man backs off and quickly hides himself behind a much bigger figure, Harry noticed the two guys, they were Liam and Zayn walking towards them,  Harry was starting to feel dizzy.

 

 

Liam quickly speak, “Harry, it’s ok… it’s me, Liam.”

 

 

Getting closer, Liam tried to make Harry look at him, but Harry was lost in trying to protect the omega,  he was still instinctively growling to them; he didn't recognize Liam, not working the other alpha tried to keep talking to Harry.

 

 

“Harry, Ni called me, and he told me everything… can you… we need to see Louis, Harry, please… ”

 

 

Zayn tried to get closer to them, but Harry growled even more, this made Zayn mad and scream at him, “Don’t be an idiot, he could be in pain and you are hugging him too hard!”

 

 

The sudden shout made Harry rise from the ground ready to defend Louis from Zayn.

 

Liam then got closer to Zayn, Grabbing him by the arm Liam pulled Zayn behind his back and firmly said, “Harry don't try anything stupid because we both know i'll fucking kick your ass.” Knowing that he was in the alpha mode, Liam tried to calm the curly alpha.

 

 

A couple of seconds more and Harry was now more calm and collected, still protective over Louis but hugging the omega less tense, and breathing more, a little bit more stable.  Zayn reached for Louis, trying to untangle him from Harry, “It’s okay H, it’ll be just a minute.”

 

 

Just when Louis stopped hugging Harry, the wounded Alpha fell to the floor, making the wounds visible on his abdomen, looking at his clothes, Louis found himself soaked in Harry's blood, Zayn takes him to the car. turning to Liam Saying:

 

“Liam! We need to take him to the hospital!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> I remember a person telling me "Lord please include some angry Harry and scared louis" almost right?  
> liked it? kudos?  
> 'cliff hanger==update soon!' ;)  
> Love you :)


	14. Hold me closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been busy but here it is!  
> any mistake it's mine! 1DLover!

 Harry woke up feeling dizzy and tired, his head was killing him, and his side felt pressured, slowly opening his eyes, memories about the fight were coming.  
He remembered clearly why he was here; an alpha hurt his side, It was a stupid mistake _, 'he stabbed me but I was off guard'_ Harry thought _'Shit, Louis could have been...'_  
  
Looking at his right side, the first thing that the alpha could see was a sleeping Louis on a chair at the side of the bed, tightly Squeezing his hand; The little kid had bags under his eyes, and he looked absolutely tired.

Delicately the alpha removed the fringe from the omega's face, trying not to wake him he touch Louis cheeks, looking at  the outline of his face checking for any scratch or wound.

Letting out a slight breath, the curly alpha calmed himself, Louis didn't have a visible wound.  
  
Now a little bit more awake, Harry could feel Louis smell, _'so sweet, like always' Harry_ thought smiling to himself, suddenly Louis shift of side, he looked really uncomfortable, Harry was about to wake him up but a sudden knock in the door make the alpha turn his eyes to the door.  
  
Opening quietly Anne poke her head to see if the alpha was awake.  
  
"Oh baby thanks god you woke up!" she said while walking towards Harry.  
  
Noticing the protective hand on Louis face Anne let out a chuckle, gently touching Harry's face, She make the young alpha look at her.  
  
Blushing, Harry try to remove his hand away from the blue eyed omega, but Louis let out a softly whimper.  
  
"No, its ok sweetheart, don't wake him up, he looks tired" Anne quickly said.  
  
Harry was a little bit confused, if Louis was tired for being here,  how long he  have been here? 

??

"Mom... How much did I sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
"just a couple of hours, you lost a lot of blood and fade" she said while petting Louis hair "he was here all the time, even when the doctors were healing your wounds, apparently he wanted to 'protect you' he was really reluctant to let anyone touch you"  
  
"Is he ok?" asked Harry looking at the sleeping boy "Did, did they do something to him?"  
  
Shaking her head Anne answer "they didn't, he was a lot more preoccupied for your health than himself, when Liam and Zayn take you here. Zayn had to take him by force to get checked"  
  
Harry sighs in relief. Not remembering  the injury he  try to sit straight

 Letting out a loud growl Harry felt the wound and big pain "shit! I thought it wasn't so deep" He said while releasing Louis to check his wound  
  
The growl make the little omega abruptly wake up, tightening his grip on Harry's hand, turn to search for the big alpha.  
  
Mentally slapping himself Harry quickly takes Louis hands in his.  
  
"sorry” He calmly said “it's just me"  
  
Louis looking at his hands and then at Harry blushed.

Whispering he said "I’m... I'm happy that you are ok..."  
  
Listening the cute exchange Anne clear her throat assuring her presence in the room.  
Both teens blushing abruptly turn to see her.  
  
"Ok, now that you both know that the other it's fine” she said looking at both of them “I need you to explain to me why my son and my soon to be son are on a hospital”

* * *

  
Just outside the room were Lim and Zayn, both looking at each other, both in silence waiting for Anne to get out and finally explain the situation.  
  
"It’s ok", said Zayn while touching the alpha's tense shoulder. "he is ok babe"  
  
  
"I feel like an idiot, he needed me and I ignored him..." Said Liam.  
  
Zayn raising a little bit his voice said "Liam, this is not your fault, or even his fault, he was defending the little kid, don't blame yourself"  
  
Taking a big breath Liam respond "It's all your fault" in a serious tone.  
 

" I…what? Me???"  
Letting out an indignant sigh Zayn respond "Liam James Payne! why in heaven all this mess is my fault?”

 

"If you weren’t so sexy and beautiful while having sex my rut wouldn't have started for there I could have help him with those guys"  
  
"I... Are you saying that it's my fault for being sexy?" Zayn said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I should have stopped you while I could…"  
  
"well you weren't so mad about the situation while putting your big..."  
  
"GRRRRR AGH!" a growl makes both turn his head to the room.

Rising rapidly himself from the chair Liam quickly walks to the door, not wanting to intrude he just pull himself closer to hear.

 

“Liam what are you doing?” Zayn said while getting closer to the door himself.

 

“Shhhhh” Said Liam shutting Zayn with his finger.

 

Rolling his eyes Zayn respond “I don’t think we should…”.

 

“SHHHHHHH!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“OK! Ok… calm down!” 

* * *

 

 

 Anne was Looking at the two kids waiting for a explanation.  


Harry was staring to get nervous; he didn’t want to talk about something that he couldn’t even explain himself. It was the normal instinct in every alpha to protect any omega? Or it was because the omega was Louis… _‘Thinking about it… why he was there? Where was Niall? How he knows about my place?’_ He was a mess, and He couldn’t quite concentrate with the little thing here. 

Turning to look at Louis he found himself being watched by a pair of big blue eyes, staring at him with so much fear…those eyes, were full of sadness...  


 

“Well it’s ok” Said Anne pulling herself up seen as none of them was ready to talk  “If you don’t want to talk here, at least eat ok?” She said, taking the tray with Harry’s food, Anne was about to help him to eat But looking between Harry and Louis, She decide other way. 

“Louis sweetheart, could you help Harry ? I need to talk with the doctors” 

 

"I can eat by myself mother, it was just a little scratch not my freaking arm" He said while trying to move his arm, It was a bad position and the wound was pretty big, this make dificult to grab the spoon without feeling pain. 

 

Laughing Anne proced to say "Help him sweetheart"  


 

Louis turns to look at Anne blushing, but taking the tray. 

She was walking towards the door, opening fast,  Liam and Zayn, both fell to the ground, Letting out a chuckle Anne walk outside turning and saying “Liam, you are too loud honey, even my dear Des could heard you both”

Blushing Liam quickly rose, searching frantically for some injury in Zayn “Are you ok?” asked the alpha  


“I’m not a girl Liam, I’m not breakable” Answered Zayn quickly taking that last thing back looking at Liam’s stupid Puppy eyes “Yeah I’m ok…” He adds kissing the alphas left cheek. 

Harry saw that _'what was that?_ ' He thought  but decide to ignore it... Maybe it was just for his rut ending. 

 

Louis let out a sigh making both boys look at him,  Zayn speak first “Hi Harry, How are you feeling?” 

Looking at the celling Harry answered “I’ve been better Zayn…” 

Looking at Liam He could see the big alpha absolutely pissed probably at him; But Harry knew that Liam would blame himself for this “Liam, don’t feel like this is your fault” 

“But it is! It’s my duty Harry, my work it’s to protect you and I wasn’t there when you needed me!!…well in the first place what were you doing in that place? I was absolutly lost after Niall’s phone call!” 

“Liam It’s ok, this is nothing, I needed I fight, that’s all!” Said Harry still thinking about Louis’ actions. 

“Are you out of your mind!? That place it’s dangerous! ”  


_‘It’s dangerous, yeah…why he was there?...’_

"HARRY?" Shouted Liam, seen has Harry wasn't paying any attention _  
_

“It wasn’t the first time and it’s not going to be the last time Liam” Said Harry not looking at him taking the plate on the tray, trying unsuccessfully to grab the damn spoon. 

“OHHH! So now what?” Said Liam raising his voice “Are you going to fight  until your mother finds your dead body on a street ? It’s illegal and absolutly dangerous You fool" 

“Liam I’m not a kid anymore!” Said Harry throwing the spoon “And That fight wasn’t arranged! ” 

“Then WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING!?” 

Harry then shut his mouth… and then look at Louis, the kid was looking at the floor, evident embarrassment on his flushed face. 

Looking at Louis Liam asked “What were you thinking Louis? Those men, that place… good this could have ended up pretty bad for you Louis!” He ends massaging his temple. 

"Why did you take risks like this?" 

_‘He is taking risks…’_

_‘Risks for what…’_

_‘No… risks for who?’_

“Five, five man! What were you thinking going alone?” Liam added already loosing his temperament, Harry knew hi too well, when someone was being scolded by him they have to look at him, to look at his eyes, otherwise Liam would get even more angry, turning to look at Louis, the poor boy was almost crying , eyes glued to the ground and in a submissive position, Harry wanted to throw up, just lookign at louis like this, scared and almost crying brough back the insident, shit, Harry have never been so scared in his fucking life, what if he hadn't had heard the poor little boy, if those men have taked him god knows were.  


 

He remembers those blue yet panicked eyes, and his tiny hand clutching tightly that stupid scarf of his and-

_‘Oh…’_

“Liam!” Said Harry raising his voice, taking Liam by surprise  


“Louis…” He said looking at Liam’s astonished face .  


 

Looking at Louis he continued “Leave Louis alone” He said  in a tone that Louis could not decipher anger, hatred?   


Both Zayn and Liam turned at Louis, who was still looking at the floor, slowly noticing the sudden attention, the little omega looks up to find three pair of eyes staring at him. 

“Zayn can you leave Harry and I alone for a moment” Liam said, looking at Louis who hurriedly put the tray of food delicately in Harry’s lap, who murmured a “Thank you” making Louis stare at him for a secon, waiting an indication to leave 

Nodding with his head he walk towards the door, Harry following with his eyes. 

 

While walking towards the door Zayn said to Liam “Please don’t yell at him Li, he is wounded and he didn't even have the fault”  tilting his head Liam invited him to go ahead, Zayn, while closing the door gives a sympathetic look at Harry 

* * *

 

It was awkward between Zayn and Louis when they left Harry’s room. Trying to hear a little bit, he made the same thing Liam did moments ago, he got closer to the door . 

Looking at the little omega sitting in one of the benches, he could notice that he was nervous, not looking at a specific place, Zayn realize _‘He is thinking’_

 

Thinkin about all the events Louis blame himself even more, Harry's wound, Liam's anger, Anne was worried for Harry, and all was Louis Fault... _'Good, maybe Liam it's telling how much of a problem seeker i'm '_  


“You know” starter Zayn, looking at the door frame “I felt the same way than you do Louis”

  
  
Lifting his head, Louis stared at Zayn, waiting for him to continue.

  
  
Getting closer to him, Zayn speak “When I was 7 years old, I saw him for the first time…And feel in my heart the he was the right…”

  
  
Taking a big breath, the older omega look right at Louis “He was so cute, not what you expect in an alpha at all… You see, he have those eyes” Zayn said while touching the omegas fringe “They were so different, nobody didn’t really saw the beauty on his eyes, he always wanted to be the hero, even if half of the time he end up hurting himself…”

 

Louis looked at Zayn, the older boy had so much love in his eyes. 

clearly losing himself in all lose memories, the older omega distracts himself from his current conversation with the tiny omega. 

How hard it was to look at that strong alpha in the eyes and fake his own feelings for his own good. All those years of neglection by his own family, He had to stay away from the people who hurted him the most, away from people like his own family, people who only cared for theire appearance, the higher class. Looking at Liam from afar, in those lonely and headed nights, the black haired boy imagined a perfect life, a perfect house, them living together, in love and with little pups, it was devastating to know that Liam would probably marry a young and beautiful omega, have kids with her and love and protect her forever, just imagine it brough tears to Zayn's eyes, it was not fair, nothing was ever fair for him, that why He understands the little boy, Louis is in love, in such an innocent state of vulnerability, Zayn is not going to let this kid suffer from love like He did.

 “Don’t be scare to show your feeling Louis, I’m sure Harry feel the same” blushing, Louis smile at Zayn, both keeping silence after that, words weren’t needed, Louis felt like finally someone understand his feelings. 

 

* * *

 

 "speak..." said Liam to Harry

 

"I... what do you want me to tell you?"

 

"Why are you being payed to fight with other alphas?"

 

"I...i'm not being paid... i... " ' _Zayn didn't told Liam about it...'_  


 

"Then?" said Liam waiting for harry to continue. 

"Gri...grimshaw gave me the fights but i just ask for money when i need it..." 

letting out a sharp breath Liam then said "That bastard... and Louis, what he was doing there?" 

"That's what i want to know too..." 

“Harry, You told me weeks ago that you didn’t really liked this omega, and know you’re here on the hospital because of him? asked Liam Walking closer to the hospital bed. 

 

"What did Niall told you?" 

"He was crying... he just told me the place and to search for Louis" 

Letting out a tired sigh and trying to grab another spoon Harry speak “I don’t know Liam… I just, I felt so angry at them… ” 

 

"And why?" asked Liam  


"I... I dont know, I remembered those alphas years ago and something in me just... I lost it" 

 

"Harry..." Said Liam, sitting in the chair once occupied by Louis

"And Then, when i found him..." Harry said taking a breath "He was so scared, he looked so fucking scared Liam..." He said Looking at Liam 

 

"Harry…Why” 

“I don’t really know... you think it could be just my alpha instinct?” said Harry eating a piece of flan  


“Why do you think so?” 

 Harry only shrug _ 'If _It was l_ ove I would have felt something for him the first time I saw him don’t you think?'_

“Harry. Sometimes love have to be found in the little things that you learn about him… it’s different for everyone, remember your rut, you told me that it could have been Louis...”Liam saiud almost almost reading Harry'as own thoughts  


 

"I don't know... Maybe my body just respond..." 

 

"Harry, love it's not only something physical, it's about caring, it's about being a better person for the other...And since he came here you are doing nothing but changing, even if you don't notice ... " 

“Since when are you the one teaching _me_ about love?” asked Harry laughing a little bit, a blushed Liam respond “Since I found Zayn.” 

Abruptly Harry stops smiling, now with a serious face he said “Liam, don’t tell me that…" He said staring at Liam "What… what happened with Sophia I thought you liked her…” 

“I liked her but Zayn is... Zayn is different”  


“Just because you felt a connection while in rut doesn’t mean it’s real LIAM!” scream Harry accidentally  throwing the food, He was mad at Liam, he was mad at Zayn, mad at himself from feeling jealousy towards his own friends.  


“Harry don’t be a child!” Said Liam a little bit offended, he thought that harry of all people would understand this "Or is this jealousy because you're confused over him?"  


“A child!? Liam I’m not a child anymore, that died  the day I became the "future leader" rather than just Harry” The younger said.

 

“I thought that you were over it Harry! Be Happy for me just this time!!! It’s always about you, it has always to be about you! Why!?” 

 

"Liam..."

  
"No Harry!, i'm tired of being only the good friend waiting for you to just clear this mess inside your mind!" Liam said while getting up from the chair  "you don't want him? go and tell him! don't play with him! but you good damn know that if you say that it would be a dirty lie! You don't want him Harry? you don't want him!?" scream Liam, looking right at Harry.

 

Harry then decide stop talking and start to eat the rest of the food 

“Harry answers me” Said Liam exasperated. 

 

Opening the door, Anne came in interrupting the two alphas, smiling at Harry she gives the news “Harry dear, you can go home today!”

 

Faking Happiness Harry respond a monotonous “Yay…” 

Anne was about to ask why Harry reacted that way but Louis came in quickly walking towards Harry, siting exactly on the same place than before. 

_‘Why is everyone so weird today?’_ Anne thought. 

The doctor gave indications to Harry about medicine and what to do to prevent the wound to reopen. 

Liam didn’t even say goodbye, grabbing Zayn by the arm the tall alpha hurriedly left the room. 

“What is wrong with all of you guy!?” said Anne already displeased for all the four teenagers behave. 

“He is pissed that’s all” Said Harry while putting on one of the sweaters his mother brought to him and quickly pulled the other on Louis, Causing the younger to turn to look at him 

“It’s cold, that’s all” said Harry angry evading the weird looks on Louis face while walking outside the hospital. 

Now in the car, everyone went silent, Louis was on the backseat with Harry, He was pissed because he couldn’t drive back home so it was better not to talk. 

They were halfway on the road when Anne speaks “Oh guys I forget about it! The presentation  as a couple  will  be  after tomorrow and ...OH! And you both own me an explanation don’t think I’ll forget all this mess.” She said looking at both of them for the rearview mirror 

   


Feeling his face flush at the announcement, Louis looks at the window. 

 “I… Also want an explanation” Said Harry looking outside his own window. Making Louis feel nervous... 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Walking inside the house, Harry grabbed Louis by the arm,    
taking it up his room. No. .. not to Niall's room but his real bedroom.  


Louis was a little bit surprised, Looking up at Harry, he saw him frowning.  He was pulling him, not so subtly.  


Louis didn't knew how to apologize, after all all this mess was his fault, Harry looks angry _'no doubt is my fault '_

  
harry was focused on finding the room hearing in the distance the voice of his mother asking where they were going.

 

Louis just knew it, this was all, Harry was going to tell him how much of a mess he made and that he wasn't in love with him... at least he get to know something outside his own house...

 

opening the door, Louis felt a pain on his chest, knowing what was to come , Waiting for Harry to tell him about being returned...

 

He close his eyes, not wanting to face Harry, it was absolutly patetic but Louis didn't want to cry infront of Harry _again_...

 

Louis heard the door being violently thrown, and let out a squeal.

The little kid was prepared to be yelled at 

 

but then...

a gentle touch on the lips make Louis shudder a little, Louis was surprised to the sudden action, but did not dare to open his eyes...fering it weren't true.  


It was a new sensation, it was so different, his lips felt funny, it was a kiss but at the same time it felt more than just that, it was the sensation of tingling, it was soft but abrupt, it was slow, it was decided, It was Harry... He was lost, and incapable of feel nothing more than Harry ... 

Not like his mother describe, it wasn't that sensation of being taken, it wasn't something harsh or instinctive, it was delicate and it was a thousand times better.

happened so naturally, lips fitting so perfectly, feeling Harry's hands on his sides started coming out of the anesthesia, feeling his whole body be wrapped in Harry, Louis timidly touched Harry's cheeks. making the curly alpha lend to the touch.  


 

hugging the big alpha, Louis felt for the first time be needed by someone.

Afraid of breaking apart Harry grabbed his waist, Hands Touching Skin, desperate as if both are taking the time to memorize the feeling before they part. It felt so ridiculously right, Never ever Harry had felt  this protected, it wasn't like any kiss, it was... it was everything, it was Louis...  


 

feeling a sudden pressure on his side, Harry let go reluctantly of the little omega, still holding him.

 

opening his eyes, Harry stared at the little boy still with eyes closed, his cheeks are red, and his mouth half-closed, he looked so _'perfect'_

 

apparently the last sentence didn't came as a thought but as a whisper because now Louis was slowly opening his eyes.

 

green finding blue...

 

both then, stare at each other... not sure about what to say...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liked it?


	15. Hurt and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this looks a thousand times better! Thanks to jaerie for helping me!  
> :)

Thank you [jaerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie)

 

 

 

Just in a couple of seconds all his world changed by a fourteen year old.

Feeling a diverse range of emotions between being absolutely scared and absolutely in bliss, Harry was now face to face with the boy he just a couple of weeks ago thought would be the end of his life... Well social life.

Feeling a sudden urgency to be even closer to the younger , Harry forcefully grabs him by the waist. Looking those big eyes that were now fully open and full of fear, Harry interrupts the secret conversation between their eyes to speak

 

“Louis I…”

 

Just in time, they get interrupted by someone furiously knocking at the door making both of them turn their gaze towards the sound.

Harry lets out a growl, annoyed by the interruption while still holding Louis with his head tilted up towards him.  Their hands still touching, he is determined to talk to him.

 

“Louis I…” Harry tries again, forcefully grabbing the youngers arms, action that leads Louis to let out a whimper.

 

“HARRY!!!!! Love it’s me! Taylor!” shouted a voice outside the room.

 

“Shit,” murmured Harry, his hands leaving Louis' waist.

 

He needed to clear things up with Louis but it was impossible. He knew Taylor was going to be even more difficult.

 

“Louis!!! It’s me, Niall! Are you ok kiddo?? ” Niall asks at the other side of the door, making the little omega feel guilty for everything.

 

“That omega is inside with Harry??? With… with  _my_  Harry???! Are you both insane?  He is the cause of all this mess!” she says while frantically banging on the door to enter.

 

“SHIT, what is wrong with you Taylor?” Harry and Louis heard Niall shout, already tired of the blonde girl outside “Lou, babe, I’m not mad, just worried…” adds Niall, waiting for a response.

“Oh My God! Why aren’t you opening this door Beta?”

Niall responds, exasperated with the other blonde “Guys I a have a key… I need to open to know you guys are aright ok?”

 

The little omega was still a little bit lost with the (his first) kiss to be annoyed by Taylor.  When he felt Harry's warm voice whispering in his left ear “We need to talk later” in a deep voice,  it made the younger kid shudder.

 

Harry untangles himself from Louis, both boys hearing the sound of keys.

The door wasn’t even totally open when Taylor with her white top and pink skirt got in, searching for Harry.  Harry now had a serious expression, standing in front of the bed with a flushed Louis looking at the floor by his side.

 

“OH Harry!!” she shouts while getting closer to the two boys.

Ignoring the younger kid, the blonde wrapped his long and skinny arms around Harry.

 

“Baby, how are you feeling? Not too sore?” she said while hugging Harry’s wounded torso to drag him away from Louis.   Making the wound almost reopen again, Harry instinctively let out a growl in pain which made all present in the room startle. 

 “Taylor you’re hurting him!” said Niall, mad about the whole situation.  That action made Taylor even more reluctant to leave the alpha's side.

 

A third person enters the room, Kendall.  Walking in as if it were her own house, she sits on the bed monotonously watching the scene.

 

“Tay, stop he is sore and tired, leave him alone, we all know it’s not his fault” she said turning to look at Louis who was now in one corner of the room, looking between the three of them.

 

 

And then ...chaos…

 

 

“YOU” said Taylor, walking towards the other omega. “You little AGH! All this is your fault!” she shouts, making the omega feel nervous.

 

“Calm down” said Kendall while lying on the bed.

 

“How can you be so… so CALM! This could have ended up worst that how already is!” Taylor said, fuming.

 

“GIRLS! Harry need to sleep, go away!” Niall says, grabbing Louis hand to take him outside the room before something worse happen s.

 

“Niall, shut up! You are his friend where were you!?” Taylor screamed, making Niall shut his mouth and look at the floor.   He looked ashamed and felt bad as he knew all of this was his fault.

“Exactly! What a good friend right?” she adds sharply .

 

“Why don’t you girls stay for dinner?” Harry asks, interrupting the fight, staring at Taylor.  “I was searching for an opportunity to talk with you,” he continues, not even blinking, such a good actor, he though to himself.

 

Louis felt a stab in the chest.  He was looking at Harry and searching for some signal to let him know that it was all a joke, that he didn’t really want to talk with Taylor.  He only found Harry looking at her with no signal whatsoever, confirm his doubts.

 

“Lou, let’s go” Niall sharply muttered, dragging Louis out of the room already feeling the tension building up.

 

Louis didn’t know how to feel…  _‘It was, it was all a joke to Harry, the kiss was a joke?'’_ Louis thinks to himself while being dragged out by Niall .

 

“Those two are a pain in the ass don’t ya think Lou?” Said the beta squeezing Louis hand.  He replies with a polite yet sad smile.

 

_‘But he saved me… No, it was an alpha instinct, he was scared, if something happens to you it’s going to be his fault.’_

 

“Lou, this is not your fault…” Niall says in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, I should have been there with you in the first place..." The blonde adds while tightening his grip on the omega.

 

“Let’s go to get some food ok Lou?” he suggests, letting out a shocking gasp,  smiling at Louis.

 

 

 

 

 

Now in the kitchen, Niall tries to make Louis feel Happy by making his stomach feel Happy.

Feeling as if Louis was keeping something to himself, the blond asks in a playful way.

 

“Those two are a real pain in the ass don’t ya think Lou?” Niall says, smiling at Louis.  Not receiving any response the blonde try again, "You know today Anne it's not going to be at home for dinner! They are preparing your engagement party Lou! Well yours and Harry's... she thinks it is the best way to make us all relax a little, you know after the incident..." But is was useless.

 "Lou I... Did Harry say something mean to you?"

 

 _'No... He kissed me...''_   Louis thinks, touching his own lips, tracing them with his own finger, the place that just minutes ago Harry was touching with his own lips.  He remembers all the emotions, his heart was about to explode, full of happiness but now he wasn't sure about Harry.  Was he playing with his feelings?    And Louis then felt like crying...

 

"Wha? LOU! I'm sorry don't cry" Niall says, absolutely devastated.  "Did i said something wrong? Did Harry do something to you?" Niall tries,  rising from the chair, frantically searching for a napkin.

"I..." was the only sound that came out of Louis.  It's hard to talk when you have a lump in your throat. Louis wanted to tell Niall everything... About the kiss, Taylor, Everything... but he couldn't and Now Niall was furious.

 

"I'm going to kill him," were Niall's final words before leaving a crying Louis in the kitchen to go and search for Harry.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure Love?" Taylor coos, touching his wounded side, "We don't want to intrude at all," she adds, letting her purse fall on the bed.

"Absolutely," Harry responds with a charming smile, "I told you, I needed to talk with you."

 

Taylor smiles harder, feeling the sweet victory against that little kid,  of course she's a winner, that little pest is nothing compared to a true omega like her.

 

"Harry... what the hell are you doing?" muttered Kendall towards the alpha, knowing Harry she was sure He wasn't being totally transparent.

 

"Just talking with two beauties, isn't it obvious?" Harry says while lying on the bed, "But now i need to rest, you know, for the fight and all.  Please feel at home until dinner time, ok?" buying time was such a pain in the ass, probably if He clears all up to her the blonde omega would finally leave him alone.

"You don't want me to stay here? You know... to help you sleep?" asks Taylor, getting closer to the bed.

 

"NO!!!!" Both Kendall and Harry shout at the same time.

 

Looking at each other, Harry explains, "You see... I... you... You would be a distraction and I need to sleep to keep up with you later, right?" he asks adding a wink.

 

"Ye...yeah, leave him sleep Would you, Tay" Kendall adds.

 

"Oh My... Then see you at dinner Love, I'll be by the pool if you need me" Taylor responds, winking back at him, cheeks darkening withing each second.

 

Just as the door closes, Kendall turns to look at Harry.

 

"What was that?" she asks, not buying those cheap acting skills, "Are you playing with her?"

 

Not understanding Kendall's sudden out burst, towards the situation at all Harry responds, "I... I need time to think ...And why are you on her side? You were "in love with me" if I'm not wrong and now you are basically throwing her at me?"

 

Kendall nervously responds to the alpha, "I'm just helping.  You were the one saying that you didn't want a fucking male omega. I'm just making sure that you get mated with someone who you love and loves you back!"

 

"Are you out of your mind?" Harry asks, laughing in disbelieve at the beta, "I don't love her, that's the craziest shit a have ever hear."

 

"you...you don't love that kid either. That's what you said!" Kendall says, "Remember?! You didn't feel it the first time you saw him!" Kendall lashes back "Or are you just scared to be seen as ready to it?"

 

"Enough!!!!" shouts Harry, exhausted.

 

 Kendall, stunned from that response, replies back, "You are confused H... That's all" she pauses to look at her recent painted finger nails, "That kid is just a new essence and is an omega!  You felt nothing at the beginning.  You're just scared of not being a good boy for your parents" She said leaning closer to the alpha,  "But Taylor... You wanted to mate with her... think about it."   She begins walking towards the door before she turns around to add, "That kid is going to be the end of you"

 

She leaves Harry absolutely lost, confused, with a big wound on his side and missing something...

 

 

 

Or someone...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Opening the door of the apartment, Liam lets out a deep growl of anger.  Even Zayn backs off at the noise. Knowing better than to scream at the alpha for the sudden action, Zayn chooses to walk towards him.

Positioned in front of the big alpha, hands delicately playing with the collar of his ironed shirt, Zayn looks at Liam, waiting for an explanation.

He lets out an exhausted sigh with his eyes closed, not wanting to see the expectant look in his lover’s eyes.  The alpha tries to untangle himself from the omega and begins walking towards his own office leaving a really angry and exhausted Zayn behind.  Liam sits on the chair but just seconds after him Zayn appears by the door. Clearly not giving up, being stubborn as a child, he decides to walk towards the alpha.

Sitting down on Liam’s lap, he slips his legs through the arm rests, hands cupping the alpha’s cheeks as he waits for an answer.

 “I can’t… Not right now” Liam says, trying again to unsuccessfully to break away from him.

Zayn then wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and kisses him.  The alpha tries to distance himself.  He is mad and his rut just ended, it’s not the best time to piss off an alpha.  Zayn knows it yet he keeps a tight grip around his neck.  “Liam, don’t do this… What’s wrong?”

 Liam sighs as a signal of giving up, aroused with the sudden kiss and pats Zayn’s bum affectionately.  After all, he can’t and won’t make the dark haired boy feel dejected.  Even if he would have preferred a little time alone now.

“I… It’s nothing...” he says, still not looking at him. 

 Kissing Liam’s birth mark, Zayn asks while looking up at Liam with worry in his eyes, “You don’t trust me enough Li?”

 

And this is what Liam doesn't like about Zayn; The way he looks at him.   It makes the alpha just give up and give everything to him.

 

Hopelessly, Liam kisses the omega’s forehead “Babe…” he sighs, “I trust you I do… Never say that again.”

“Then?” asks Zayn, letting out a soft breath while playing with one of Liam’s buttons.

 

Taking Zayn’s hand in between his, Liam makes the older boy look at him, kissing his knuckles.

“I love you…” he whispers as if it were a secret meant to be heard by their ears only, “I love you and I wanted Harry to be in love too… I know he feels something for him… I can feel it” he ends in a quick breath.

 

“Liam-" Zayn whispered

 “And… And I got mad at him because of his feelings…” he says while moving his hands to Zayn’s waist,“I’m such a dork! I couldn’t really control it! He said that I wasn’t in love with you… that… that it was only my rut!” sudden hatred filling his voice as he clings to the omega.

 

Zayn was absolutely scared as he began to think about that.

They were together while he was in heat and Liam was in rut.  Fearing that it was only hormones, Zayn never dared to ask Liam about his true feelings towards him but now, now he need to know.

“And…” he starts while rubbing the alpha’s shoulders, his voice cracking, “Is it … is it true?” the fear evident in his voice.

Hearing the question Liam abruptly stops hugging Zayn and pulls back just enough to meet his eyes.  Zayn’s heart begins beating faster and faster, feeling regret almost instantly for asking in the first place because now Liam is not talking or laughing or anything,  It hurts even more, thinking about all the probably answers, awful answers, Zayn can't deal with rejection, specially now.

But then…

Caressing his cheek, Liam softly responds, “Of course not babe… I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you with those long eyelashes and cute nose,” he says with eyes crinkling, playfully touching Zayn’s nose.

“It’s not cute … it’s manly and perfect,” Zayn retorts while leaning on the alpha’s shoulder with a big grin. He feels the pressure within his own chest disappearing, replaced with happiness and absolute adoration towards the big puppy.

Letting out a soft laugh and hiding his face on Zayn’s neck, Liam responds, “Never said it wasn’t manly love, it’s more than perfect.”

 “All of you it’s perfect,” he adds as he lifts his head, forehead brushing with Zayn’s. He gives the younger boy a quick kiss on the lips.

 “I love you so much,” Zayn responds in a whisper, accidentally thrusting into the alpha.  Liam groans and cants his hips upwards.

“I need you so bad,” they both say in unison making them stare at each other and smile.  Zayn feels Liam’s cock growing hard against his bum.  Feeling even more aroused, he grabs Liam’s hand and hops down from his lap.

“I think I might need you in our room right now babe,” Zayn says with a wink referring to what, according to Zayn, was their “new love nest”.  Zayn guides the taller man towards the room making Liam growl in anticipation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Saying that Niall was pissed was an understatement.  Niall was fuming.  While Cursing the worst profanities that crossed his mind, the Beta makes his way towards Harry's room.

 

An irish beta male is not something to play with, and Niall hated when someone made an omega, children or women cry, it was wrong, it was disgusting, even if Harry was the cause of Louis tears Niall was ready to fight him, even if he knew very well that his streight was less compared to the future leader's own force he would fight him.

 

Walking even faster Niall furiously shouts while furiously knocking on the big door.  "Open this fucking door Styles! Or I swear I'll break it down!"   Appearing out of from nowhere, Josh hurriedly gets closer to the fuming beta, taking his already wounded hands away from the door.  This earned another series of profanities from the younger lad.

 

"WOAH! babe calm down!" Josh says while hugging the beta, trying on succesfully to calm the younger's temperament.

 

"Leave me alone Devine!" Niall gets out of his grip, He tries to punch Josh though fueled by frustration over anger.  The tone of his voice makes Josh realize it's serious.

 

in one swift move the young chef grabs tightly Niall's fist , who was trying so jauntily to connect with his face.

 

"What is the problem love?" Josh calmly asks, still holding Niall "Sorry babe but i can't let you ruin my face, can't risk you leaving me for a handsomer alpha"

 

ignoring josh's atempts in calming him down Niall furiously responds "All of you insensible alphas are the problem!  All you fuckers don’t give a royal fuck about us!" Niall grunts, trying again to untangle himself from Josh.  It was in vain, the older was a much stronger person and, of course, an alpha.

 

"I'm sorry about that," Josh says, not really understanding the situation at all, "But it is dinner time and you can't go around cursing everyone and punching people without eating.  You could faint."

 

"Just let me slap Harry first," Niall tries but already giving up.

 

"Later." Josh responds, taking the blonde to the kitchen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The best cure for sadness is ice cream Louis decides while leaning on the top counter of the kitchen to grab some.

Just in time to see the younger omega eating a big portion of awful calories, Kendall enters the kitchen.

 

"I'm sorry for Taylor," she deceptively says to Louis which startled the younger kid almost choke since he had not noticed his presence.  She walks towards the table, still smiling as she adds, "Oh my, I'm so sorry," She takes a napkin to hand  him, "We made such a mess." she smiles down to him.

 

Composing himself a little, Louis smiles at her, "It's OK, I was eating too much anyway." He  touches his tummy, already feeling the results of eating the ice cream "that helped me to stop"

 

Kendall, noticing Louis reaction takes advantage of this new found weak spot, "Oh Dear, it IS quite evident..." she makes an obvious gesture forwards Louis from head to toe, trying to make the younger feels insecure on purpose.

 

Feeling a little bit ashamed of his little tummy, Louis tries to stand up, trying to hide his tummy,  in search of his friend Niall.  While rises up, Kendall takes the omega's hand to make Louis look at her.

 

"Sorry," she says, faking sympathy while smiling at the omega, "I shouldn't have said that."

 

"It's ok..." Louis shyly responds, walking away from her and away from his lovely companion, the ice cream.

 

 

 

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Kendall dials the number  she was given to talk directly with the man behind all this plan.  Waiting for someone to answer, Kendall is already sweating.  She knows that he is going to be mad about it. She had to make Harry love Taylor which was something impossible.

 _"Hello,"_  says the man at the other side, voice rough but familiar.

 "Hi... Mr Austin, it's me.. Kendall..."she says in trembling voice.

_"Well? How is he? "_  Troy asks.

 

"He is a child... I thought he was at least sixteen sir..." Kendall says "He's fine, little bit insecure about himself"

 

 _"Thanks for the concern girl but I was asking if he was still a virgin, that harry boy didn't take him yet right?'"_ he says, a little bit annoyed.

 

Swallowing hard, Kendall nervously comments, "Sir... yes, he...he is still a virgin...but..."

 

 _"Then why are you calling?"_   the man asks, losing his cool.

 "I think the alpha isn’t falling in love with her..." Kendall then heard a hard thud and a different voice came over the line.

 

 _"Well, that was a bit expected.  Thank god we have a back up plan right?"_ the new voice says, _"That kid is too beautiful.  Even that young alpha knows that...it was only a matter of time."_

 

"I... I'm not following sir..." she says, realizing that the voice she was hearing was Simon.

 

_"You see... When It comes to the heart, he'll be confused... it's the biggest disadvantage of the alpha.  We are... how to say it... too lost in ourselves to reciprocate love... it's hard to see it even if it's in front of us."_

 

 

"Then... what's the next step sir?"

 

_"Well dear... if you can't control the alpha... control the omega."_

 

 _"Don't worry.  Either way I'm getting close..."_ he says, abruptly ending the call.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thoughtfully sitting on the side of the bed that he slept in with Louis, Harry tries to think of a way out of this mess.

 

The alpha was lost and if it wasn't for Kendall, he'd be speaking to Louis right now and not trying to call Liam in the middle of a fight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zayn takes the big alpha to the sheets of their bed and strips him, legs on each side of liam while revealing his toned figure.  Zayn takes his time to trace every surface, the tips of his fingers delicately touching every inch of him, eyes closed trying to memorize it all while he can.  The fear was still there, fear of uncertainty, of waking up and not finding this amazing man by his side.

 

But then a larger hand guides his palm to his chest.  Opening his eyes, Zayn meets a warm look, those cute eyes looking at him, almost giving the impression of knowing what he is thinking.

 

With a bright smile the younger alpha tilts his head towards his thoughtful lover, joining their lips in a kiss.

 

"Zayn, please don't doubt about my love..." he says while changing positions with him.   Delicately taking Zayn's clothes off, soft fabric is then replaced by kisses. The older shivers when Liam leans towards his belly, tracing kisses on the soft skin.  

"Zayn... Would you be mine forever?" Liam whispers.

 

Zayn can't contain the happiness.  Smiling down at Liam, he touches the alpha's scratchy cheek and responds with a weak "Ok.”

 

Just when Liam is about to prove all his love for Zayn by making love to him, a phone starts to ring.

Liam lets out a growl, angry with the interruption and not willing to give up on making love to Zayn.  He tries to ignore the call.

It is useless, the phone keeps ringing.  Zayn touches Liam's shoulder.  

"Answer, It could be work or something important love" he adds, smiling at him.

Resigned, Liam picks up the phone, growling at the other person without even bothering to check who was calling him.

"YOU have 5 second to tell me why are you calling before I get up from this bed to find you to punch your face"

_"Li... Liam?"_

"HARRY?!" shouts Liam in disbelief.  Harry usually would never apologize first.

_"I'm sorry and need to talk with you ..."_

Liam turns to Zayn in astonishment at what he had just heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? HAPPY NIALL's BIRTHDAY!! :) give jaerie some love :)


	16. Chapter 16

This is not a real new chapter I just wanted to tell you guys how sorry I am. For not updating this story I will eventually! Don't worry! If you were waiting for it I deeply apologize and if you are mad at me I don't blame you

 

This is going to be erased when the new chapter gets uploaded! Just wanted to say sorry! Thanks for all the coments and kudos

Ohhhh and also i'll try to fix all the story bc i read it all again and i'm not happy with it. I promise i'll keep the plot it's just a matter of structure grammar and that kind of things

I'm well aware of this fandom's years, some of you might not be part of this fandom anymore, some of you might be inactive, some might have found another fandom and/or different hobbies or in the worst case, adulthood claimed you! If you read this even if you are not longer part of us, thank you for loving my boys... Thank you for your support and even if you were in our fandom for one month one year or since the beginning you can always come and visit US... We'll always love and support you bc that's what family do, and well... We did made History :)

The boy are proud of you and God only knows how proud I'm of those 5 idiots! They're going to come back stronger happier and well rested ready for another tour!

**Author's Note:**

> So write to me about this i mean, i'm new  
> what did you think about it? talk to me :)  
> i want you to help me


End file.
